Tú lo eres todo para mí
by AddaEverdeenMellark
Summary: Katniss y Peeta vuelven a encontrarse en una cena de navidad después de un romance que tuvieron años atrás, ella no ha olvidado lo que él le hizo...pero la pasión puede más que su orgullo y terminan encerrados en una pequeña biblioteca, y no precisamente hablando.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomé prestados con el fin de "entretener". Culauier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_***La popular banda "Distrito 12" estuvieron anoche en la entrega de los BRIT Awards 2014, en donde, además de entregar el premio a "mejor video" hicieron la presentación de su nueva canción "Stay With Me", la famosa banda estuvo nominada a "mejor álbum" y "mejor grupo", como era de esperarse se llevaron éstos dos premios*.**_

La pantalla se dividió en dos partes, en el lado derecho aparecía la periodista pelirroja y a la izquierda la banda en el momento en el que subían a recibir su premio.

_-No esperábamos esto, esta noche acaba de convertirse en na noche perfecta-decía el vocalista Peeta Mellark-todo lo que somos se lo debemos a nuestros fans, es por ustedes que estamos aquí…muchas gracias-agregó._

La chica morena apagó el televisor antes de que la periodista siga hablando de la banda y de lo muy "geniales y talentosos" que eran.

-Que idiota-dijo Katniss caminando hacia la cocina.

Esa es la rutina de todas las mañanas, ver un poco de televisión mientras comía el desayuno para luego irse a Everdeen, la enorme empresa que antes era de su padre, que desafortunadamente murió hace ya algunos años y el cargo a Presidente de la empresa lo tomó su hermano, Plutarch, tío de Katniss y padre de su prima Johanna.

Condujo hacia Everdeen y al llegar la primera que la saludó fue Johanna.

-Buenos días, primita-le dijo muy sonriente, Katniss viró los ojos, odiaba que se dirija a ella como "primita", la hacía sentir tan ingenua, ya no lo era, no más.

-No me llames así-le gruñó-sabes que lo odio.

-Lo sé, pero es que me gusta hacerte enojar.-después de unos segundos, agrega-tengo una idea, salgamos a algún restaurant a la hora de la comida.

-Mmm…¿por qué mejor no pedimos comida china y nos encerramos en la sala de juntas? –sugiere Katniss sonriendo.

-Está bien, tu idea es mejor-le acepta Johanna.

-Entonces nos vemos a las 2-se despide la chica Everdeen con un beso en la mejilla a su prima.

Caminó hacia su oficina, y al entrar se llevó una enorme sorpresa, había arreglos florales en todo el escritorio, bueno, no era exactamente una sorpresa, todos los días se encuentra con lo mismo y sabía perfectamente quien era el que se las enviaba.

-Ay Gloss-susurra.

Gloss Reed era el más molesto y odioso pretendiente de Katniss, era guapo, sí, pero siempre tan impertinente. Todos los días mandaba al meno arreglos florales para Katniss, y en todas habían notitas como: "¿saldrías conmigo?" "salgamos esta noche" "vayamos a cenar " "vayamos al cine" "llámame" "¿puedo pasar por ti hoy?"

-¿Clove?-llamó a su secretaria.

-Dígame señorita Everdeen.

-Llama al señor Reed y dile que no me envíe más flores-le decía con voz sería y sonaba algo harta-y dile también que tengo mucho qué hacer y que me es imposible salir esta noche-mentía-…y todos las demás noches-agrega.

La secretaria hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llamarle a Gloss y decirle todo aquello, siempre se preguntaba porqué su jefa no aceptaba salir con él de una vez por todas para evitar más fastidios. El pobre sé esforzaba demasiado para conquistar a la chica y ella fingía que no existía, eso era crueldad nivel Katniss Everdeen.

Revisaba algunas cosas en su computadora portátil cuando el sonido de su teléfono le hizo despegar un momento la mirada del monitor.

Era un mensaje de Johanna.

"La comida ya está, estoy esperándote en la sala de juntas"

"Ya voy" respondió.

La risa de Johanna se escuchaba por toda la sala, lo cual le parecía molesto a Katniss, a ella no le parecía nada gracioso.

-No es gracioso, Johannita-le dijo, al escuchar el diminutivo Johanna cerró la boca, ella odiaba que le llamen con un estúpido diminutivo.

-Lo es…por dios-levanata las manos al cielo-¿por qué no sales con él y ya?

-No es mi tipo-dijo una Katniss cortante mientras se metía un trozo de carme agridulce a la boca.

-¿No es tu tipo?-preguntaba acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona-por favor Kat, lo tuyo son los rubios con ojos azules, y Gloss es así-le dijo, pero después de unos segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, que tonta fue. La mueca de Katniss se convirtió en una línea recta, y luego en una sonrisa triste.-Lo siento mucho, olvida lo que dije, a veces hablo mucho sin pensar en lo que digo.

-No te preocupes, está bien-la tranquiliza Katniss-es solo que…precisamente por eso no quiero salir con él, tienen tanto en común que a veces siento que odio a Gloss, aunque no me haya hecho nada malo-dijo Katniss casi en un susurro.

-Mira Kat, no compares a ese idiota con Gloss, él tiene mucho dinero y no está cortejándote por interés, él es más atento y por lo menos hace el intento de que salgas con él…Gloss no es ese idiota-le dijo Johanna, o más bien le estaba asegurando.

-No…Gloss no es él-respondió, intentando que sus propias palabras la convenzan.

-Todavía recuerdo esa vez que conociste a Gloss-le dice Johanna intentando darle un poco de humor a la plática.

Fue una noche cuando las primas habían cerrado un trato con una empresa importante del extranjero, habían salido a festejar a un club y se pusieron tan ebrias que por primera vez en años Katniss parecía divertirse y estar algo más feliz, fue en el momento en el empezaron a bailar que torpemente chocó con un rubio, el rubio le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, bailaron hasta la madrugada. El chico se había presentado como Gloss Reed, rápidamente ella ubicó el nombre, era uno de los abogados con mayor demanda en Nueva York, le pareció tan simpático…en algún descuido el abogado le robó un beso y ella estando tan ebria le correspondió. Habían intercambiado números telefónicos, y de haber sabido que Gloss le marcaría cada hora no se lo habría dado, pero ella estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, era más que obvio que ya no tenía control de lo que hacía. Al parecer Gloss tenía segundas intenciones porque quizo llevarla a "conocer" su casa, pero Katniss le vomitó encima, haciendo que el pobre chico corra al baño a limpiarse. A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un insoportable dolor de cabeza y se prometió asi misma que jamás volvería a ir a un club nocturno.

Johanna volvió a reir al recordar juntas esa noche, ella no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para no recordar todo lo que hicieron.

-Ya basta Johanna-le advertía Katniss acompañada de algunas risas.

-Es que fue tan gracioso cuando el pobre te quería llevar a su casa y tú le vomitaste encima-le recordaba mientras Katniss se sonrojaba un poco.

-Tal vez acepte salir con él una segunda vez-pensó Katniss Johanna abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunta.

-No, pero ya es hora de olvidar el pasado.

Y sí que era hora, hacia ya mucho tiempo que le habían roto el corazón, pero se había prometido asi misma que nunca jamás dejaría que le hicieran lo mismo…que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Hola otra vez...pues esta es mi nueva historia, estoy probando con narrador en tercera persona, a ver que tal me va.**

**Bueno. les cuento que esta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba en el trayecto de la escuela a mi casa y escuchaba the kill de 30 seconds to mars y Simple Plan, no se como surgió la idea, pero ya tengo pensado más o menos en el dramatismo. Les dejo esta historia y espero la disfruten.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomé prestados con el fin de "entretener". Culauier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El rubio miraba por décima vez la ventana, llovía a cántaros y pensó que tal vez sería un buen momento para escribir una nueva canción, asi que tomó su guitarra y una libreta para escribirla; obviamente estaba equivocado, la inspiración no surgía de ningún lado y eso ya empezaba a molestarle.

-Estúpida lluvia-maldijo en voz alta.

-No culpes a la lluvia de esto-dijo Marvel Quaid (bajista) entrando en la sala de estar con un cubito lleno de palomitas.

-No puedo creer que no tenga inspiración-se quejaba Peeta, se sentía estresado porque hace una semana que llevaba trabajando en una nueva canción, pero hasta ahora no surgía nada.

"District12", la banda se dio a conocer hace poco más de 5 años, la primera vez que tocaron fue con la canción "trágicos amantes", la cual le da el nombre a sus fans, los llamados "lovers". Peeta Mellark(voz principal), Marvel Quiad(bajista), Finnick Odair(corista y bajista), Beetee Wright(baterista) y Darius Harris(guitarra líder). Los cinco chicos viven juntos en una casa a las afueras de Nueva York. Destacan en la industria de la música por tener una Fundación para adolescentes con problemas de ansiedad, la fundación la crearon un año después de haber triunfado, usando una fuerte cantidad de dinero para ayudar a las personas que en verdad lo necesiten; sus fans los aman principalmente por ser tan solidarios.

La banda se caracteriza siendo tan nobles con sus fans, además de que los consideran como los "chicos buenos", la fama la han ganado sin necesidad de armar escándalos a pesar de ser una banda de Rock, Mantienen sus vidas sus vidas privadas, no se les conoce ningún amorío con otras celebridades.

Así que su imagen se mantiene limpia…por ahora.

-No puedo creer que hace una semana hayamos ganado un BRIT Award-decía Darius(el pelirrojo de la banda) atrapando la atención de los demás chicos.

-Aún no me lo creo-dice Marvel.

-Pues créelo-dice Haymitch reuniéndose con los chicos en la sala. Cada quien dejó de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención, menos Beetee, que seguía con los ojos pegados en el libro que leía.-Les aseguré que algún día ganarían algo así, se lo merecen, chicos-hizo una pequeña pausa para luego preguntarle a Peeta-¿Cómo va la nueva canción?

-¿Cómo crees?-pregunta Beetee dejando a un lado su libro para señalar las bolitas de papel que yacían alrededor del vocalista. El rubio le mandó una mirada asesina y el baterista se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no está terminada-dijo Peeta acompañado de muecas.

-En un par de meses nos iremos de gira-les recuerda Haymitch, haciendo que todos los chicos den un suspiro de fastidio.

-No hemos parado de trabajar en 5 años-se quejaba Darius, todos los demás le dieron la razón.

Cuando Haymitch se fue, los chicos siguieron haciendo de lo suyo, Beetee regresó a su libro, Peeta seguía trabajando en la canción y los otros tres comían palomitas y veían una película de acción.

El rubio fruncía el ceño mientras tocaba la guitarra, no era fácil concentrarse mientras los demás chicos veían la televisión, así que salió de la sala y subió las escaleras. El único que se percató de ello fue Finnick, así que decidió ir detrás de él.

Lo encontró afuera del estudio donde ensayaban, y antes de entrar lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No-le contesta cortante.

-Sé porque estás así-susurraba Finnick

-Dije que no quiero hablar-dijo Peeta en tono amenazador, cosa que el otro chico ignoró.

-Está bien...-aceptó, con el paso de los años había aprendido que cuando Peeta dice no, es no, es una típica actitud que adoptó hace cinco años, y todos lo odiaban.

Finnick decidió ayudarlo con la canción, y después de un par de horas ya la tenían.

…..

Ya estaban iniciando diciembre, y el clima estaba de mal en peor, en las noticias decían que el clima mejoraría antes de navidad. Katniss se había levantado esa mañana con mucho frío, hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ducharse, vestirse e irse a la empresa. Odiaba este clima, no hacía nada más que darle sueño y no quería hacer nada en todo el día.

Hace apenas 9 meses que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Gloss, habían salido a cenar un par de veces, él iba de vez en cuando a "visitarla" a la empresa, salían a comer y ella admitió que se divertían, pero aún asi no hubo nada más que una amistad. Él le había confesado lo mucho que le gustaba, pero Katniss no hizo nada más que agradecerle por ser tan atento.

Aceptaba que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos sirvió para que ella se de cuenta de la gran persona que era, lo había juzgado tan mal que se sentía mal por ello. Él no hacía nada más que pedirle una cita cada vez que ella llegaba a su oficina y veía esos ramos de flores, él quería una oportunidad, y decidió dársela. Pero no podía verlo más que como a un buen amigo, él siempre tan amable cuando iban a cenar o a comer, se portaba bien con ella, y hubo una vez en la que la llevó a patinar en hielo, se divirtieron tanto entre caídas y bromas, pero Katniss se dijo asi misma que no podía amarlo.

Había amado sólo una vez en su vida, y terminó con el corazón roto y encerrada por semanas en su habitación llorando todas las noches, preguntándose así misma porqué a ella, y la enfermedad de su padre no hacía más que deprimirla, lo veía todos los días y sabía que se estaba yendo, en cualquier momento no lo encontraría despierto, y eso la asustaba.

Estuvo tentada a poner su nombre en el buscador de google, e iba a hacerlo, había comenzado escribiendo una "P", y antes de poner una "e" su móvil sonó. Se puso un poco nerviosa al ver quién la llamaba. Annie Cresta, una chica que ella y Johanna habían conocido en el verano en una playa.

Annie la había estado llamando desde algunos días, era para invitarla a una cena de navidad, la chica le había llamado a Johanna primero, pero ésta se había negado, ya que cada año sus padres hacían una cena con los empleados de la empresa.

-Hola Ann-contestó tratando de sonar normal.

-_Hey kat, dime que tú sí vendrás a la fiesta_-le pedía Annie por tercera vez en la semana. Katniss no podía verla, pero sabía que detrás de la línea estaría haciendo pucheritos para convencerla, no podía decirle no a Annie, en poco tiempo se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

-Bueno…es que cada año la paso con mis tíos y…

-_Sólo será esta vez, puedes pasar año nuevo con ellos-_sugería la chica Cresta-por favor-pedía.

No tuvo que planteárselo otra vez, aceptó, y luego se odió por no decirle no a Annie, no quería ir a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie.

-_¿Sabes que eres la mejor?_-le decía Annie, y por como sonaba de seguro estaba muy feliz.-_Te lo presentaré ahí_-le decía, la fiesta tenía un propósito. Hace algunas semanas les había contado a las primas que estaba de novia con un chico muy guapo, y lo que más le impactó fueron sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Al menos me dirás como se llama el chico?-preguntó Katniss intentando sonar feliz por su amiga.

-_Noup, pero sé que quedarás con la boca abierta cuando lo conozcas_-le aseguraba.

Faltaban 15 días para navidad, todavía tenía 2 semanas para arrepentirse, pero le preocupaba no hacerlo, y ese sería un enorme error, ya que podía encontrarse algo que no le harían nada bien.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias por los favoritos, follows y por los revies! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y tener algo de interés en esto.**

**Es un capítulo corto, tengo planeado que tenga varios capítulos y no se acabe pronto, por eso tan chiquitos.**

**saludos! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los tomé prestados con el fin de "entretener". Cualquier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

El sonido de la alarma la despierta, indicando que son las 6:00 am.

Katniss hace otro de los muchos sobreesfuerzos sobrehumanos para incorporarse de la cama. Cuando pone uno de los pies en el frio suelo su móvil empieza a sonar.

Era Annie.

Katniss da un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

-Hey, Annie

-Buenos días, Kat-contesta la chica Cresta en la otra línea-¿te desperté?-pregunta un poco preocupada por el tono de Katniss aún adormilado.

-No, no te preocupes…-se apresura a decir.

-Oh, bueno, te recuerdo que hoy en la noche es la fiesta-añade un gritito y Katniss sonríe.

-Sí, lo sé, no has parado de recordármelo-le dice Katniss.

Lo cierto es que todos los días, exactamente a la misma hora, recibe una llamada de Annie, recordándole que falta poco para la fiesta de noche buena, lo cual hizo que la chica Everdeen se cuestione si en verdad fue buena idea aceptar la invitación.

-…ah y ya tienes la dirección, asi que no te tardes en aparecer-le dice-al fin lo conocerás y sé que te agradará, él es un verdadero príncipe-seguía diciendo, y Kat casi casi se imaginó la cara que tendría Annie al hablar de su chico, ella conocía perfectamente la sensación de estar locamente enamorada…pero eso fue hace años.

-Ahí estaré-le asegura-…bueno, supongo que nos veremos esta noche, ahora debo ir a la empresa-se despide Katniss, y luego Annie con un "bien" se despide y cuelga el teléfono.

Hace la misma rutina de siempre, ducharse, desayunar, vestirse, maquillarse un poco y luego irse a la empresa. Hoy si que le esperaba un día laaaaargo.

Al llegar, fue directo a su oficina, tenía que hacer muchas cosas para estar desocupada para esta noche, aun…Dios! Quería no hacer nada para asi tener un buen pretexto y no ir a esa fiesta. Al cerrar la puerta se llevó un susto.

-Creí que no vendrías-le dice Johanna sentada en la silla giratoria con los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Buenos días para ti también, Johanna-saluda Katniss con un bufido-me has dado un susto.

-See, ese era el propósito-sonrie la otra Everdeen.

-¿Qué quieres?-pegunta Katniss acomodando su bolso en un perchero, se dejó el abrigo porque afuera nevaba como los mil demonios y en la empresa hay aire acondicionado.

-Bueno, a mí también me llamó Annie hace algunos minutos-oh no, ya sabía a que llevaba eso.-me pidió que te ayudara a prepararte para esta noche.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga sola?-se queja Katniss.

-Katniss…por dios, ambas sabemos que no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que pondrás.

-Mi gusto sobre la ropa no es tan malo-se defiende.

-Ya se, pero es una fiesta en donde supongo irá mucha gente, y tal vez te consigas un buen…ya sabes..cofcofpolvocofcof esta noche-le dice Johanna con una sonrisa y a Katniss casi se le salen los ojos por eso.

-¡¿Estás loca? No voy a una fiesta a buscar algún tipo por ahí y tirármelo...ya bastante tengo que ir y soportar a mucha gente que ni siquiera conozco! -

-Estoy empezando a pensar que sufres agorafobia y es demasiado preocupante que no te diviertas con un hombre en mucho tiempo, ¡Katniss, nadie, nadie en su sano juicio usa la abstinencia por 5 jodidos años!-explota por fin Johanna.

-Ya…no se insulta en mi oficina, y tampoco se habla de sexo y polvos sin compromiso. Y si sufro de agorafobia no es problema tuyo, la gente me da desconfianza a veces-replica.

-Aún no puedo creer que entre tú y Gloss nada de nada-le dice en tono bajo.

-Ay, Johanna por favor…no pudo haber nada, ahora él está en Francia, tal vez buscando a alguien que sí lo merezca.

-Bueno, tú lo merecías, y no lo aprovechaste, si fuera tú no le hubiese dado el consejo de irse por ahí a buscar a su "alma gemela".

-Pero como no eres yo, eso no pasó, asi que ahora, déjame trabajar.- Johanna bufa y se baja de la silla para encaminarse a la puerta.

-Sólo déjame ayudarte esta noche-pide como último favor.

-Solo hoy-le dice Katniss, dándose por vencida.

-Además, soy tu prima favorita-presume Johanna.

-Eres mi única prima-le aclara Kat.

-Exacto-responde la otra-te veré en tu departamento a las 6.

Vale, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué ponerse, Johanna le había aconsejado que salieron a comprar algo "decente". Le había dicho "no Katniss, no puedes llevar unos jeans a una fiesta como esa, ni tampoco algo que no sea un vestido elegante". A lo que ella respondió que no estaba en sus planes morir de una pulmonía el día de navidad. No salieron porque l centro comercial más cercano, y todos los demás han de estar rebosando de gente comprando regalos o ropa a última hora. Después de que Johanna escarbara en el armario de su prima, tiró todos los vestidos que pudo encontrar, e hizo que Katniss se pruebe uno por uno.

Hasta que al fin, según Johanna, encontraron el adecuado.

-No puedo llevar esto-se quejaba Katniss al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Un hermoso vestido negro(del que ella no recordaba que tuviese), le llegaba hasta poco más de la mitad del muslo. Tenía dos delgados tirantes de encaje que se amoldaban a sus hombros, y por la cintura tenía un pequeño cinturón, no muy grueso pero resultaba ya que tenía pequeños diamantes.

-Claro que sí, te ves espectacular.-la animaba Johanna mientras se ponía detrás de ella.

-¡Me veo como una prostituta!-le decía al borde de la histeria.

-No es cierto, es solo que ¡por fin muestras piernas, Aleluya, creí que estaban pérdidas!-exclamaba con sarcasmo, a lo que Katniss respondió con un codazo.

-No iré asi, Jo

-¿Por qué no?- en serio luces linda, llamarás la atención de la mitad de personas masculinas.

-¿Qué hay con la otra mitad?-pregunta.

-Bueno, estarán acompañados de sus esposas amargadas por falta de sexo y otros chicos de sus insoportables novias.

-Ya…solo démonos prisa con esto, la idea de pasar toda la velada con un montón de gente no me gusta mucho-la apura Katniss.

Después, Johanna la ayudó a maquillarse y le dejó el cabello suelto pero ondulado, y luego la obligó a poner unas zapatillas de tacón de aproximadamente 15 centímetros. Ambas bajaron al sótano del departamento de Katniss, Johanna para tomar su coche e irse a su casa para la fiesta de empleados que su padre organiza cada año, y Katniss para tomar el suyo e irse a la fiesta. Luego de escarbar en su bolso, por fin dio con la dirección de donde sería la fiesta, y en cierta manera, ella nunca la leyó cuando Annie se la entregó, hasta ahora, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que sería en una de las residencias más famosas de la ciudad.

Aparcó justo en frente de un auto blanco, y cuando éste avanzó, pudo ver por fin el tamaño, parecía ser una casa, no, era una mansión, casi casi un hotel de 5 estrellas. "Deben de ser unos malditos narcotraficantes los que viven aquí, o mucho peor, unos secuestradores" pensó Katniss. Entregó la invitación a uno de los hombres uniformados, que al parecer eran guardias, ahora entendía porque era tan privada la dichosa fiesta. Bajó de su coche y siguió a los demás invitados, esa casa era demasiado enorme como para no perderse. La entrada era sumamente bonita, con un jardín demasiado…peculiar.

La música no paraba de sonar.

-¡Katniss!-gritó una muy emocionada Annie-veniste.

-Hola Ann-saluda ella-sí, la casa es muy linda-decía.

-Lo es-concuerda su amiga.

-Y…¿él vive aquí?-pregunta la Everdeen con mucha curiosidad. La chica Cresta sabe perfectamente que se refiere a su novio.

-Bueno…él y sus 4 amigos-responde Annie y Katniss la mira confusa- ya los conocerás, voy por ellos, espera un eso, se aleja, y Katniss aprovecha para ver que más se puede encontrar ahí.

A un costado hay una mesa con aperitivos, copas, y por lo que alcanzó a ver toda clase de whisky y demás alcohol. Las cortinas eran muy finas, de un color dorado con encaje. Habían dos escaleras en forma curvilíneas que se encontraban justo arriba, por donde habían pasillos. Había invitados arriba, por as escaleras, y abajo es donde estaba la mayor parte, charlando con sus parejas y otras personas, entonces ella reconoció a algunas, eran socios de Everdeen, con los cuales habían cerrado importantes negocios. Algunos de ellos la habían reconocido y la habían saludado, a lo que después llevó a una plática de negocios.

Después una agradable plática, se dispuso a caminar para tomar una copa, cuando Annie la llamó.

-No encontré a los otros chicos, pero a él si-Katniss se giró con una sonrisa dispuesta a saludarlo, y luego se desvaneció al ver quien era el novio de su amiga.-Kat, él es Finnick Odair, Finn, ella es Katniss Everdeen.

-Hola, Katniss-Annie me ha hablado mucho de ti-decía este, finjiendo no conocerla y tratando de ocultar su asombro.

-Que tal-responde ella.

-Te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa-le decía Annie a Katniss.

-Bueno…no creí que tu novio sería el corista de District 12-le dice ella.

-Creí que si te decía nunca vendrías-responde una Annie con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-…se lo mucho que odias a la banda-al decirlo se apresuró a cubrirse la boca por decir eso.

-¿Asi que nos odias?-pregunta el corista bastante asombrado, aunque obviamente él sabía la razón.

-No-dice Katniss-es decir… no soy muy fan de ustedes-se apresura a "aclarar", aunque no hay nada que aclarar.

-Lo siento…no pretendía decir eso-intervino Annie.-yo…

-No, está bien-le corta Katniss.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a los otros chicos-exclama la novia del corista cambiando su expresión.

Segundos después de que Annie fue por los demás, Katniss dio media vuelta dispuesta para marcharse.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?-la alcanza Finnick.

-No puedo estar aquí-susurra Katniss

-¿Por qué no?-la cuestiona.

-Tú sabes por qué.

-No puedes seguir huyendo.-Esa fue la gota que derramó al vaso.

Se gira y lo encara.

-Yo no huyo-se defiende

-Entonces quédate.

Lo piensa un minuto y decide hacerle caso, ella no es una cobarde, y ya es hora de enfrentarlo.

-Te ves muy linda-le dice Finnicky ella sonríe tímidamente.

-Tú tampoco estás mal-le responde tocando su corbata en forma de lazo.

-Lo sé, ¿olvidas quién era el chico más guapo de la preparatoria?-dice muy altivo el corista.

Su conversación iba bastante bien con recuerdos de la preparatoria y del día en qué se conocieron, hasta que Annie apareció de nuevo con 4 chicos atractivos. Los 4 se mostraron un poco indiferentes, a excepción de uno, que solo se limitó a asentar la cabeza a manera de saludo y se alejó. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los 4 chicos y Katniss.

Al menos había logrado pasar la primera prueba, verlo de nuevo.

Había estado hablando con los chicos por unos 20 minutos, ellos tratando de llevar una conversación que no involucre a 5 años atrás, lo que Katniss puedo notar.

Lo que no notó fue que, a unos metros de ellos, un chico rubio la miraba, no había podido despegar el ojo de ella. Cuando la miró, creyó por un momento haberla confundido, solo por un momento…pero escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de la chica de su mejor amigo y ya no hubo más dudas. Solo pudo saludarla con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y después se alejó de ellos, a pesar de lo que pasó hace mucho, aún no lo había olvidado. Ella lo engañó, eso fue más que claro.

Vio como ella subía las escaleras, asi que, después de todo, era noche buena, ¿por qué no divertirse un rato?.

Subió las escaleras y la siguió.

Después de tantas copas de whisky, su vejiga la obligó a preguntar dónde se encontraba el baño, Annie le había explicado y ella siguió sus instrucciones. Subió las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, esas copas la había mareado un poco. Caminaba por los pasillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, asi que dio media vuelta y lo vió. A unos metros estaba él, recargado en la pared y sonriéndole.

Caminó hasta ella, y cuando quiso apartarse, él no la dejó.

-Hola Katniss-saluda Peeta, tapándole el paso.

-Quítate-le ordenaba Katniss, tratando de ocultar un pequeño grito ahogado.

-No, es mi casa y hago lo que quiera-ella viró los ojos y dio una media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero él fue más rápido, corrió y quedó frente a ella.

-¡Quítate!-espeta Katniss, Peeta sonrió.

-No has cambiado nada-le aseguraba, trató de tocarle la mejilla pero ella se alejó-siempre tan tímida y…-se inclina un poco y pega la nariz en el cabello de la chica-hueles tan bien-termina diciendo seductoramente.

-Aléjate de mí-le dice como advertencia.

-No…mejor sigo hablando para recordarte muchas cosas.-Empezó a caminar alrededor de ella-¿recuerdas esa primera vez? ¿y todas esas veces?-le preguntaba, su voz sonaba tan excitante, tan ronca y varoníl-¿recuerdas cuando gemías debajo de mí y pedías mas?

-Solo fue asqueroso sexo-se apresuró a decir mientras soltaba una risa cínica, antes de que diga algo más que ella no quiere escuchar.

-Claro...pero sé lo mucho que lo disfrutabas, ¿recuerdas como gritabas mi nombre?...mmm-hizo ese sonido de placer, no dejaba de dar vueltas, hasta que paró detrás de ella. La tomó por sorpresa rodeándole la cintura

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó Katniss.

-Amm…naaa, a mí me apetece recordar buenos momentos, ya sabes, de esos de los que te gustan demasiado y no puedes olvidar-le susurraba cerca del oído.

El contacto de su piel con el aliento de Peeta le hizo estremecerse, solo un poco, pero, por dios, suficiente para sentir ese ya conocido revoloteo en la parte baja del vientre.

-¡Déjame ir!-le exige Katniss.

-Aún no…divirtámonos un rato más.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo contigo-le sisea.

-Ouch, golpe bajo-dijo Peeta fingiendo estar herido por sus palabras.

La tomó suavemente por la cintura, y cuando ella lo sintió empezó a forcejar, lo apartó bruscamente y después le plantó un bofetón.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-le grita ella colérica.

Peeta, bastante molesto, la toma por las muñecas y la besa. Katniss, dejándose llevar le muerde el labio inferior, única acción que se le ocurre para apartarlo, pero funcionó para que él le sujete su cintura con fuerza. Se lamió el labio inferior y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre.

-Eres una chica mala-le dijo, mientras la miraba fijamente.

De nuevo la acercó y la besó. Ella ponía resistencia golpeándole su fuerte pecho con los puños, pero al cabo de unos segundos se rindió, Katniss estaba perdida cuando él la besó por primera vez.

Enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Peeta y éste sonrió, Katniss dejó salir un pequeño gemido. Él quería más, asi que introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, la recordaba tan tibia y suave. Dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se golpeó la espalda con la puerta de su biblioteca, con una mano giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, y con la otra seguía sujetando a Katniss para que ella no cayera. Al entrar tropezó con algo y ambos cayeron en una alfombra, ella quedó sobre él. Estaban casi a oscuras, la única luz que entraba en las ventanas era de la luna. Sin dejar de besarla bajó el cierre de su vestido y agradeció que ella no llevara sostén. Le quitó completamente el vestido y luego empezó a tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, queriendo recordar cómo se sentía.

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre la cara de Katniss, él enredo el dedo índice en el mechón y largo se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Peeta los giró, haciendo que ahora él quede sobre ella, la había dejado solo en bragas. Le había besado el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras ella gemía y decía su nombre en susurros. Seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, pero se detuvo por un momento. Quería excitarla lo suficiente para que ella le rogara.

Katniss también quería tocarlo, asi que había empezado a quitarle el chaleco del traje, luego la corbata junto con la camisa, dejando al descubierto los pectorales, dio pequeños besos y luego acarició suavemente la ancha espalda de Peeta. Quería que él entrara ya, por dios, el sexo sí que le hacía demasiada falta.

-Sólo dilo, y lo haré-le susurró Peeta en el oído, haciéndolo cosquillas.

-Puedo aguantar más-le reta Katniss y Peeta rie, sigue siendo orgullosa.

Ella prosiguió desabrochándole el pantalón, y él le quitó las bragas de encaje. Acarició su parte más íntima y la respiración de Katniss se volvió más rápida. Él si que sabia dónde tocar para estremecerla.

Estando completamente desnudos se miraron, pudo haber sido el momento en el que Katniss se arrepintiera, pero no lo hizo, no podía engañarse a si misma, deseaba esto más que nada, aunque sea solo por esta vez. Peeta había empezado una nueva ronda de besos, y esta vez de entretuvo en los pechos de ella, besó, lamió y succionó cada uno de los pezones, haciendo que se irguieran y que ella se arqueara para darle mayor acceso. Después de unos placenteros minutos, lo obligó a parar para besarlo en los labios, jugó con la lengua de Peeta y ahora él gemía, lo besó en el cuello, recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que le gustaba, esa era su debilidad.

Se colocó entre las piernas de Katniss, pero no hizo nada más, quería que ella le diga, así que la torturó una vez más besando su vientre y luego reemplazando sus labios por su lengua.

-Peeta…-decía ella

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó, es obvio que el más desesperado era él, pero se estaba aguantando, quería que ella se rindiera ante él y le suplicase.

-Hazlo ya-rogó.

Entonces él la penetró haciendo que ella cerrara fuertemente los ojos y se mordiera el labio inferior.

-Eres tan…estrecha-le ronronea Peeta.

Besó su clavícula, luego sus labios y la miró, tenían los ojos cerrados aún, quería ver su expresión cuando ella llegara al orgasmo, siempre le había gustado verla. Sus embestidas eran lentas, pero placenteras, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo acompañándolo de besos y más besos, haciendo que en poco tiempo ella llegara al clímax, y segundos después él la acompañó.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, él seguía dentro de ella, y al cabo de unos minutos se acomodó a su derecha.

Entonces, el arrepentimiento llegó a ella.

Le tomó un par de segundos reunir toda su ropa y después ponérsela. Se sentía demasiado sucia como para quedarse y esperar cuándo se digne el cantante a decirle que se largue de su casa. Sin mirarlo se acomodó el cabello y se puso los zapatos, luego se paró y abrió la puerta, pero la oz de Peeta la detuvo.

-Feliz navidad, Katniss

* * *

**Holaaa! Muchìsisimas gracias a todos los follows y favoritos, me emociona que marquen esta historia, y más aún cuando solo llevo 2 capítulos adfghjklkjhgfdfghjk es muy emocionante jaja. Gracias también a todos los reviews que dejan y que les guste esta historia, de verdad quiero hacerla emocionante a tal grado que ustedes se estén muriendo por no saber qué pasará y todo eso, asi que debo hacer de esta historia algo mejor para ustedes.**

**¿Demasiado rápido el lemmon? Me da penita jajaja, es mi primer lemmon y aunque suene algo raro me siento feliz por ello jajaja, ya voy creciendo como escritora. Me gustaría su opinión con respecto al capítulo, sí, sé que me tardé, pero ya en la otra historia expliqué que fue lo que pasó. Aún asi, agradezco la paciencia que han tenido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA! DISFRUTENLA!**

**Los personajes le pertencen a Suzanne Collins :)**

...

Capítulo 4

Caminaba sobre la arena, detrás de ella solo iban sus huellas. Llenaba un vestido verde, su color favorito; en una mano llevaba sus pequeñas zapatillas y la otra la movía mientras caminaba. Minutos después se detuvo al escucharlo, era hermosa, fina, suave pero fuerte a la vez. Se acercó más para tener una mejor visión de la persona de quien provenía aquella voz; segundo después lo vio: rubio, con algunos rulos, sentado sobre la parte trasera de un coche, tocando una guitarra mientras cantaba, paraba para apuntar algo en una pequeña libreta y después continuar.

_**" **__**I wish I could freeze this moment, right here right now. I´ll always be here to hold to you as time always"**_

Le dio un último vistazo para darse vuelta e irse pero él la descubrió mirándolo, dejó de tocar para observarla también. Sus ojos, sus ojos eran tan azules cual zafiro.

Lo primero que ella pensó fue darle una pequeña sonrisa y comenzar una plática.

-Perdón-se disculpó-no pretendía espiar

-No te preocupes-le respondió con un notable acento inglés-por aquí todos lo hacen

-Eh…si eso creo….es una playa y me imagino…tú…ehm…¿de quién es la canción?-pregunto después de sus vanos intentos de hacer una conversación civilizada sin tartamudeos.

-De Peeta Mellark-contestó y ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó- No me resulta conocido

-Aún no lo es, pero lo será pronto-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se presentó.

-Perdona, que grosera, soy Katniss-le tendió la mano y él la aceptó

-Peeta-respondió y ella frunció el ceño, ahora entendía a que se refería segundos antes y sonrió.

-Creo que será un éxito-dijo refiriéndose a la canción de hace unos momentos

-Yo también lo creo-le susurró

Se quedó mirándolo un momento mientras le sonreía y trataba de quitar su mirada de sus ojos azules.

-Escucha-dijo al fin-esta noche hay una fiesta cerca de aquí, y tal vez…

-¿Eres de la universidad de Yale?-la interrumpe

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿tú estudias ahí?-pregunto apenada por si el chico le decía que sí y no conocerlo.

-No, en realidad no-se apresura a aclarar Peeta-solo escuché que venían de vacaciones por aquí, nada más-decía intentando disfrazar esa mentira.

-oh…bueno, estonces…¿vendrás?-pregunta de nuevo, esperanzada de conseguir un tal vez si por respuesta.

-¿Qué no solo los que estudian ahí pueden ir?-rie al preguntar eso.

-Nadie se daría cuenta-le dice en susurros restándole importancia. Ambos rien ante eso pero paran al escuchar el nombre de ella a lo lejos.

-Tengo que irme, fue…fue un gusto haberte conocido, Peeta-le regala una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta

-Hasta pronto, Katniss-susurró para sí mismo.

…

Despertó sobresaltada, llevaba soñando con él desde navidad, y ese mismo sueño la visitaba todas las noches, el momento en el que lo conoció.

Dio un gran suspiro mientras reunia fuerzas para levantarse e ir a trabaja a la empresa, las vacaciones habían terminado y era hora de volver a la rutina.

Mientras se duchaba, los recuerdos de esa noche invadieron su mente. Sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus labios besando su cuello para luego posarlos en los de ella y succionar levemente su labio inferior. Se detuvo al momento de darse cuenta de que revivir esa noche no era correcto.

-No-se dijo

Había bajado la guardia esa noche, en primer lugar…no debió haber ido, nunca debió haber aceptado esa invitación, pudo haberse quedado en cama viendo tontas películas navideñas o ir a casa de sus tios como cada año acostumbraba, pero no, tuvo que cambiar de opinión e intentar algo "nuevo", y ahora…ahí estaba, en su baño pensando de nuevo en ello.

40 minutos después estaba atravesando la puerta principal de "Empresas Everdeen", se dirigió hacia su oficina, y antes de entrar, su secretaria la detuvo.

-Buenos días, señorita Everdeen-la saluda Clove

-Buenos días, Clove, ¿alguna novedad?

-La señorita Cresta la está esperando dentro-la miró extrañada, ¿Annie? Eso es raro. Le dio las gracias y entró a su oficina.

La vio de espaldas, sentada en su silla giratoria, y al escucharla, Annie se die la vuelta y fue directo a ella.

-Vaya, hasta que llegas

-Buenos días a ti también-le dice con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, buenos días…te fuiste de la fiesta sin despedirte de mi-le reprocha su amiga. Ah esa bendita fiesta, ¿Qué nunca deja de recordarla?

-Bueno…es que te ví tan entretenida con…-se detuvo al no saber cómo llamar a Finnick. ¿Debia de referirse a él como el corista de District 12? ¿o solo como Finnick Odair?-él…-se decidió al fin.

-Esa no es excusa-se defendió Annie.

_"En realidad era una mentira_"-pensó

-Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablarte-siguió.

_"Gracias a dios"_-suspiro Katniss

-Finn me propuso una cosa…-Katniss la miró sorprendida

-Matri…-empezó a decir, cuando ella la paró.

-NO!...no…eso-se sonroja-me propuso vivir con él-finalizó. Si ante estaba sorprendida al escuchar la palabra propuesta, ahora estaba peor, ¿Finnick le propuso vivir juntos? Eso si que era nuevo.

_"Debe de estar bastante enamorado"_-pensó, y sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

-Por tu cara debo asumir que…¿acepte eso?-pregunto una Annie dudosa.

-Bueno, no sabré mucho de relaciones, Ann, pero sé que él debe de estar lo bastante enamorado como para hacer tal cosa-le dijo Katniss, dándose cuenta de que se refirió a él como si fuera alguien bastante cercano, por suerte, para Annie pasó desapercibido.

-Tienes razón Kat-dijo soltando un gran suspiro-es solo que… tengo un poco de miedo, ya sabes, porque él es una super estrella y yo solo una diseñadora no reconocida internacionalmente-susurró con pena al decir aquello.

-No Ann, él no es del tipo de celebridad que busca una novia para un rato…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo a hacer, pero esta vez, no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Por qué hablas como si lo conocieras de toda tu vida?-preguntó Annie muy extrañada.

Otra vez, por suerte, Katniss fue salvada, esta vez por Johanna, quien entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Me extrañaron?-Preguntó pícaramente

-Yo no-dijo Annie cambiando su rostro extrañado a uno molesto-prometiste ir y solo Kat fue la buena amiga que…

-Estaba con mis padres-se excusó Johanna interrumpiéndola.

-Mmm…solo por esta vez, Everdeen-le dijo la joven Cresta.-pero ha pasado casi un mes y no recibí ninguna llamado tuya de felicitaciones-soltó un poco nostálgica

-Ann, te mandé tarjetas de felicitaciones, demasiadas…¿aun no quedo perdonada?-preguntó haciendo un llanto dramático, que por supuesto al verlo, Annie se arrepintió y dijo que todo quedaba olvidado.

En su asiento, Katniss miraba mientras trataba de reprimir una risa provocada por el drama de su prima. Recordó lo que Annie le había preguntado antes de que Johanna la interrumpiera…

_"Porque lo conozco de toda la vida, por eso"_-se limitó a pensar y reprimir sus lágrimas.

...

Miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba que palabras riman, y fastidiado de no conseguir nada, rompió el silencio pidiendo la ayuda de los otros 4 chicos que estaban con él.

-¿Qué palabra rima con enamorado?-pregunta el cantante.

-Finnick Odair-Dijo Marvel, bajista, con una risa tonta, mientras que el aludido le tiraba uno de los cojines en el que estaba sentado, haciendo que el control de videojuegos que el bajista tenía, caiga al suelo y perdiera la ultima oportunidad de subir de nivel.-Ve lo que causas, tonto, por fin podía pasar de nivel y ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo-le reprocha Marvel

-Cállate Marvel-dice molesto Finnick

-Eso fue grosero, Finnick-interrumpe Beete, despegando la vista del libro que hacia segundo leía.

-Él empezó-Se defiendo el corista

-Bueno, pero tiene razón-Dice Darius, acomodándose del sofá tratando de soltar una risa y Finnick lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Entonces…¿que palabra?-pregunta de nuevo Peeta

-Ya te he dicho-replica Mavel, molesto, aún con la vista en su videojuego.

-Eres imposible-dice Finnick a Marvel-mejor te ayudo con esa tonta canción-dice dirigiéndose a Peeta ahora-porque ellos se ven bastante entretenidos como para poner atención a esto.

-No te enojes-le dice Darius, dando un bostezo antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir hablando-es solo que esa chica, Annie Cresta, te trae como perro detrás de ella, es obvio que estás enamorado-termina el guitarrista convencido de su pequeña teoría y alzando el brazo para tarparse la cara y evitar que la luz del sol llegue a él.

-Eso no es cierto-se defiendo Finnick

-Finnick-invitaste a esa chica a vivir aquí, con nosotros-se une Peeta, recalcando lo ultimo-no es que me moleste, porque ella me cae bien, pero por Dios, ¿vivir aquí, con nosotros?-recalca de nuevo-creo que estás demasiado ena…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Mellark, solo que…ella es diferente a las otras chicas con las que he salido, y no les molesta que ella viva aquí, ¿o si? Es decir, si ella acepta, claro está

-Diferente porque no es famosa-Completa Beetee, dejando de leer su nuevo libro para mirarlo-y te dejamos en claro que no nos molesta, porque la casa se queda sola casi todo el tiempo y ella estaría aquí, solo con la tia Mags-le recuerda el baterista

Tía Mags, asi es como llaman a su ama de llaves de aproximadamente 50 años de edad. Llevaba con ellos desde los inicios de la banda, y les resulta vagamente familiar a una figura materna, lo cual a Mags no le molesta en absoluto.

-Aparte de eso-continua Finnick-además ella se llevan bastante bien, y…

-Ya cállate, ayuda al rubio con esa estúpida canción de una buena vez que con tu parloteo sobre si estás o no enamorado de ella no me puedo concentrar-explota Marvel mientras lo miraban todos.

-Sí lo estoy-acepta Finnick por fin, haciendo que Marvel lo mire con una sonrisa burlona

-Pero que difícil fue hacer que lo aceptes de una vez por todas

-Si si, lo que digas, Quiad-dice Finnick, cansado de la ridícula situación.

-No me lo agradezcas, Odair-le guiña el ojo por ultimo para volver a posar su mirada en la pantalla y seguir con su juego.

Minutos más tarde, Peeta y Finnick tiene la canción completa, y antes de tocarla para darle unos últimos ajustes, el corista sube a su habitación en busca de su guitarra, dejando a los 4 chicos solos en la sala. Darius fue el primero, abrió un ojo y verificó que Finnick haya desaparecido por completo para luego posar su mirada en Peeta, que afinaba su guitarra, tuvo miedo de hablar asi que la dirigió a Marvel quien también había despegado la vista de la pantalla, éste, por su parte, la dirigió a Beetee, quien fingía estar bastante entretenido con la lectura, pero al sentir 2 pares de ojos viéndolo, no pudo ocultarlo más y decidió hablar.

-Ehm, Peeta-carraspea un poco-¿co…co…cómo estás?-tartamudea.

-Trato de afinar esta cosa-dice, refiriéndose a la guitarra pero sin mirarlo a él.

-N…no…no me refería a eso-entonces Peeta lo mira un poco extrañado, hasta que entiende lo que Beetee quiere saber y lo mira molesto.

-No les importa-les dice a los 3 chicos, comprendiendo ahora lo que estaba pasando.

-No dijiste nada después de navidad-decide hablar Marvel al notar un poco de molestia en su voz-y nos preocupamos por ti

-¡Pues no lo hagan, nadie les pide que lo hagan!-levanta la voz.

-Pero, sabemos que no fue fácil ver a Katniss-dice Beetee tratando de sonar comprensivo pero consiguiendo que Peeta se enoje más.

-¡QUE NO LES IMPORTA!-explota al oir la mención de su nombre- Dejen ya esa patética actitud de que les importa cómo me siento, ustedes se vieron muy entretenidos con ella, como si fuera parte de…

-¿Y que querías que hiciéramos?-lo interrumpe Finnick, que desde arriba escuchó los gritos y bajó rápidamente a ver que sucedía y comprendió al escuchar el nombre de ella-¿sacarla de aquí en frente de todos esos malditos reporteros?, piensa en cómo nos veríamos si lo hubiésemos hecho-dijo, tratando de razonar con él.

Al parecer eso hizo que el enojo se le baje un poco y decidió subir a su cuarto para evitar el momento de pedir las disculpas, que en algún momento tendría que ofrecerlas a los otros 4 integrantes de District 12.

…

Era sábado, se recostó por tercera vez en esa mañana al volver del baño y devolver parte de la cena de la noche anterior, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Cerró los ojos y pensó las posibles causar de su estado.

_"Podría ser una infección estomacal por haber comida algo mal en esa semana o tal vez…no, no podría ser eso_", pensó, sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento pero de nuevo recordó algo.

-Ha pasado casi un mes de navidad-repitió lo mismo que Annie le había dicho a Johanna cuando le reprochó que no había recibido ninguna llamada de ella felicitándola para navidad.

Se olvidó por unos cuantos segundos de lo mal que se sentía y saltó a su mesita de noche, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña libretita verde, fue a una de las últimas páginas y se quedó paralizada, su último periodo había sido 2 semanas antes de navidad.

-No puede ser-susurró para sí misma

Rápidamente buscó su móvil en la cama marcó a Johanna.

-ya casi llego-contestó su prima

-Jo, sé que aun ni has salido de tu casa-dijo Katniss

-Perdona, se me hizo tarde pero…-decia tratando de buscar una buena excusa

-No importa-la interrumpió-de hecho…necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor antes de venir.

-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

-Que…que pases por una farmacia-trato de tomar una actitud tranquila, pero lo cierto es, que estaba asustada.

-¿Aún te sientes?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-ehm…-carraspea un poco-sobre eso…necesito que compres una prueba de embarazo…

**...**

**_Vaya, gracias Neela, pero no es mi intención tener que estudiar para graduarme de la preparatoria y querer estudiar medicina, lo cual en donde vivo es demasiado difícil, pero te agradezco por tu review, aun asi se aceptan ese tipo de opiniones, creo que había mencionado que no soy una súper escritora y que no estoy al nivel de otras chicas que escriben fanfiction de THG, mas bien soy una pobre novata que intenta querer tener un pasatiempo como este, tienes razón, dejé a Katniss como una pobre tonta necesitada de un hombre, pero no era esa visión que quería causarle a los que me siguen con esta historia, que bueno que me has comentado para poder corregir este tipo de errores. Realmente espero que veas este comentario (aunque estés como guest) que es dirigido especialmente a ti._**

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias por ser pacientes, si es que lo han sido, no he actualizado desde hace un buen tiempo, porque en primer lugar sentí que perdí un poco el hilo de este historia y ya no sabía cómo avanzar, segundo porque empecé mi tercer año de preparatoria y decidí continuar en la universidad con Medicina, no pude lograrlo pero quiero probar con enfermería mientras espero el próxima año para intentar de nuevo, no ha sido nada fácil este año, querer graduarte tiene sus pequeñas dificultades, pero gracias a Dios por fin salí de la preparatoria y hace apenas una semana fue mi fiesta de graduación, y aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo más que espero que les guste, apenas vi una oportunidad y me robé la compu para escribir de nuevo. Les agradezco por última vez que estén leyendo esto, significa mucho para mí y les ofrezco una ENORME DISCULPA por dejarlos asi sin nada más que tres pequeños y tal vez mal elaborados capítulos. Muchas gracias a ****_Escritor cinéfilo_**** que sin tu review jamas me hubiera animado a continuar con esto, al igual que con ****_Ady Mellark87_****, a ****_ LunaMason_**** por marcar como favorito y también a ****_Neela_****, su review hizo que de verdad me tome esto en serio y elabore bien los capítulos antes de subirlos a la página.**

**Una ultima aclaración, no estoy bastante segura de que en Yale manejen la carrera de administración de empresas y sobre esas áreas, fue la primera universidad que se me vino a la mente y decidí ponerla, si alguien sabe, se lo agradecería mucho.**

**Saludos y abrazos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tres minutos, ya habían pasado tres eternos minutos, miró el aparato que tenía entre los dedos y después alzó la mirada a su prima, ésta le dio una sonrisa triste para luego posar la mirada en lo que tenía Katniss en la mano.

Cuatro minutos…ambas chicas seguían mirando ese dispositivo, ese condenado dispositivo, Johanna se tomó unos segundos para observar a su prima y tratar de descifrar lo que rondaba en su cabeza; si esa prueba marca dos rayitas… ¿querrá a ese bebé? ¿Lo dará en adopción? O ¿podría ser que decida no tenerlo?-sacudió la cabeza levemente para borrar lo último.

_"claro que lo tendrá"_ se reprendió

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y la alarma sonó, indicando que ya habían pasado cinco minutos. Katniss fue la primera en mirar, el pequeño suspiro que dio fue respuesta para Johanna.

-Entonces…-empieza Johanna

-Sí-dice Katniss, suspirando de nuevo y tirando la prueba de embarazo haciendo que caiga justo encima de las otras diez.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta su prima, frunciendo el ceño

_"¿Y ahora?"_ se pregunta también

Había tratado de evadir esa pregunta desde el momento en el que Johanna llegó a su apartamento con más de diez pruebas de embarazo preguntándole si estaba embarazada.

Suspirando, se levantó del piso y caminó hasta su sofá más cerca.

-Voy a tener un bebé-soltó al fin, al mismo tiempo en que deslizaba una mano por su aun no abultado vientre, donde se encontraba un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de ella, sonrió ante ello.

-Imagina a mis padres cuando se enteren, Dios, van a mal consentir a ese bebé-Dijo Johanna haciendo que ambas rieran al imaginar esa escena.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Johanna la miró con cara seria.

-¿Quién es el padre?-la interrogó, temiendo escuchar de respuesta el nombre de la persona que tenía en mente-¿Qué no me has contado, Katniss?

Entonces le cuenta todo, la condenada fiesta a la que Annie las invitó, de la cual solo Johanna pudo zafarse pero ella no, que era en realidad en la mansión de los chicos de District 12 y resultó que uno de ellos era el novio de Annie para ser exactos Finnick Odair, que tuvo que lidiar con volver a verlos a todos ellos y que Peeta y ella tuvieron un encuentro "movido" en la biblioteca de esa casa y que al final salió huyendo de la vergüenza…

-Wow, ¿una biblioteca?-pregunta riendo-¿en una alfombra?-aumenta su risa

-Yo no dije que hubiera alguna alfombra…de toso solo pusiste atención a esa parte?-pregunta poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Creí que eras más…ya sabes…en una cómoda cama-dice sarcástica

Sonrojada, Katniss toma una de las almohadas y se la lanza a su prima, dándole en la cara y haciendo que su risa pare de inmediato.

-Ouch-se queja

-Te lo merecías por comportante como una tonta-resopla

-¿Y cómo rayos Annie pudo atrapar a Finnick?

-No lo sé…pero ya planean vivir juntos y todo eso.

Un incómodo silencioso se instaló entre ambas, haciendo que sea Johanna la que lo rompa con la pregunta del millón.

-¿Vas a decirle?-Katniss la mira

-No lo sé, ¿sabes?, es decir, no quiero que él esté presente en nuestras vidas

-Entonces…no lo hagas

-Pero…tampoco quiero que cuando mi hijo tenga 4 años y me pregunte sobre su padre tenga que decirle que nos abandonó, lo cual no sería del todo mentira, o que murió en un accidente automovilístico, está en la cárcel o ese tipo de mentiras que las madres solteras suelen dar-suspira cansada por lo que ha de ser la cuarta o quinta vez en ese día.-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunta pidiendo ayuda.

-Escucha, no estoy de su parte, pero…tal vez deberías decirle y…

-¿Decirle?-la interrumpe

-SÍ, decirle, y no me hagas recordarte por qué tiene ese derecho; si él no quiere hacerse cargo de su hijo…pues tendremos a este bebé solo para nosotras-concluye poniendo la palma de su mano en el vientre de su prima.

Sabe que tiene razón, quiere pensar por un segundo, solo por un segundo en la posibilidad de que su bebe puede tener un padre, le podría dar esa oportunidad.

Suspira, cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo entro a esa casa?-suelta al fin.

…

-Debe estar un poco silenciosa, los chicos volvieron anoche de Londres y me imagino lo cansados que deben estar-Dice Annie, entrando por la puerta trasera y Katniss caminando detrás de ella.

_"¿Por qué estoy aquí"_-se pregunta

Después de la entretenida charla que las Everdeen tuvieron, Johanna ideó un plan para llegar hasta Peeta, lo que incluía a Annie; al principio Katniss no estaba del todo muy convencida, no era justo usar a su amiga de esa forma aprovechándose de ella, y ahí estaba, se había "ofrecido" a acompañarla y darle un poco de apoyo moral, ya que ella y Finnick decidieron vivir juntos y Annie aceptó, por lo que ese era el día en el que llevaba algunas de sus cosas.

-Oh…-dice Katniss, volviendo a la realidad-Hum, ¿segura que no hay problema de que esté aquí?-se asegura Katniss

-No hay ninguno, de verdad que son los chicos más humildes que te puedes imaginar

_"Claro"_ piensa con sarcasmo

-Bueno, ponte cómoda, vuelvo en un segundo-dice su amiga antes de subir las escaleras con dos maletas y dirigirse a la habitación de su novio.

Empezó a frotarse los brazos con nerviosismo mirando a su alrededor con suma curiosidad, tomó asiento y pensó en su siguiente paso; lentamente se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia las escaleras, iba a subirlas cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía dónde se encontraba Peeta. Podría solo subir y entrar a una habitación al azar, pero eso no era posible porque en alguna de ellas deberían de estar Annie y Finnick, y no precisamente hablando. Terminó dándose la vuelta, regresar a su antiguo lugar y esperar milagrosamente a que Peeta baje.

Mientras camina por el pasillo, escucha unas risas acompañadas de besos y no es necesario pegar la oreja a la puerta para saber que proviene de la habitación de Finnick.

"Iugh" piensa "al parecer alguien ya está en casa"

Sacude la cabeza y sigue caminando, hasta que llega al borde de las escaleras y la ve.

Habían pasado ¿cuántos? ¿dos meses? O ¿sólo unas cuantas semanas? Posa si mirada en esas largas piernas que caminan de un lado para otro como una leona enjaulada. Mira su espalda descubierta y la maldice por llevar aquel vestido que definitivamente se amoldaba bastante bien a su pequeña figura, sube un poco más y observa su cabello en una cola de caballo, ese que había sido su vil martirio, ese que despeinaba cuando lo tenía n una sencilla trenza para luego pasar los dedos por él y peinarlos, ese donde había enredado los dedos tantas veces al hacerle el amor. Sacude violentamente la cabeza para borrar esos terribles recuerdos. Toma aire y se prepara para bajar y gritarle violentamente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cómo entraste?!-suelta. Ella voltea entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Acompaño a Annie-responde secamente

-Pues ella no bajará en un buen rato, está algo asi como…entreteniendo a mi corista-dice el cantante mientras Katniss hace una mueca de asco.

-Genial, en ese caso, tenemos que hablar porque…

-No-la corta-tú te vas ahora mismo-dice firmemente

-No-le contesta del mismo modo-me iré de aquí cuando escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte.

-Pues no quiero, es MI casa y decido que hacer, quien se queda o quien se va-termina, haciendo que Katniss suelte una risa cínica.

-Por favor, Peeta, ese estúpido argumento no funciona conmigo… ¿Quieres que te recuerde el por qué?-le contesta amenazante, lo cual hace que la cara del cantante se contraiga de ira.

-¡VETE!-explota

-¡NO!-grita ella

-¡Bien!... será por las malas-dice tomándola por las muñecas y arrastrándola hacia la puerta de entrada.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Marvel y Darius, quienes estaban más cerca y escucharon los gritos desde arriba.

Cuando Peeta abre la puerta, un flash le llega a la cara y solo basta unos minutos para que sepa que ha sido uno de los paparazzis; la cierra rápidamente y mira por las ventanas para descubrir a más de ellos por ahí.

Estaban rodeados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Peeta?-pregunta ella con una sonrisa triunfante.-Destruirás la imagen de tu tonta banda

-¡Hey!-se queja Marvel

-Por la puerta trasera, Peeta-sugiere Darius, haciendo que Katniss deje de forcejar con el cantante para lanzarle una mirada asesina, y éste baja la vista apenado.

Al final bajan Finnick y Beetee, el primero abrochándose la camisa.

-¿Qué demonios son esos ruidos?-susurra el corista-es una suerte que Annie no…-se corta cuando ve a Katniss ahí.-¿Qué estás hacien…

-Saldrás por atrás-dice Peeta ignorando completamente a los otros dos

-Suéltala-dice Finnick yendo a ellos.

-Podrías lastimarla-le sigue Beetee consiguiendo una mirada de Peeta, lo cual hace que el guitarrista alce las manos en forma de rendición.

Después la arrastra con él hacia la cochera y Finnick va detrás tratando de entrar en razón con su amigo, lo cual da resultados inútiles porque Peeta va hacia la estantería donde guardan las llaves de todos sus coches, elige una y se la lanza a Finnick, éste le mira confuso.

\- ¿Ese es un Lamborghini?-pregunta la chica ignorando las miradas de los dos chicos que la acompañan.

-Irá en la Land Rover-se dirige a Finnick apuntado al mismo tiempo una camioneta negra.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta desconcertada-no subiré al mismo coche que tú-le suelta

-Claro que no, Finnick te llevará, amor-le dice con una sonrisa cínica

-Te odio-le susurra Katniss

-Antes solías gritar mi nombre-le dice con picardía y un deje de… ¿rencor?-Así que sube-le abre la puerta de los asientos de atrás y literalmente, la lanza dentro para luego abrocharle el cinturón.

Un segundo, ¿le ha abrochado el cinturón?

-¿A dónde la llevo?-pregunta Finnick cansado.

-A donde sea que viva-responde secamente para luego regresar con sus compañeros y una Annie desconcertada y confundida.

…

Era la quinta, o tal vez la sexta vez que la miraba por el retrovisor, ella aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo, observando algún objeto imaginario, Finnick sabía lo disgustada que debía estar por haber sido echada de esa casa a la fuerza.

-Los hemos perdido-rompe el silencio el corista refiriéndose a los paparazzis, que al ver que un auto salía de la mansión de District 12 fueron persiguiéndolo por casi media hora hasta que al fin Finnick logró escapar.

-Ya era hora-dice cansada pero manteniendo la cabeza abajo. De pronto siente unos tremendas ganas de vomitar y se pasa los tres dedos centrales por los labios para evitar que algo salgo por su boca.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta preocupado al verla; ella afirma con la cabeza

-Solo es cansancio-miente

"y el hecho de que algo crece dentro de mí y todo el tiempo tengo tantas ganas de vomitar e ir al baño" piensa

-Tu amigo es un cavernícola- continua mientras se toca las muñecas que tal vez mañana tengan marcas.

-Estaba enojado, eso era de esperarse, tú lo conoces mejor-dice dándose cuenta tarde de su error, lo cual hace que ella por fin lo mire y choca con la mirada de él.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-pregunta regresando su vista hacia delante, pero ella lo mira fijamente, molesta.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Finnick-dijo secamente al momento que él apretaba fuertemente el volante; se desvía y detiene el auto.

-Lo siento ¿sí?-suelta de repente-Yo sé que estás malditamente enojada conmigo.

-No voy a tener esta conversación, no aquí, no ahora.

-Pues yo sí, lo lamento, no fue justo, lo sé, merezco que me odies y ser tratado asi, pero no tenía opción…

-¿Opción?-rie irónica-¡tenías otra, pero lo elegiste a él!... ¿acaso lo merecía?-pregunta dolida

-No…-susurra-no lo merecías, pero no podía…

-¡Eras mi mejor amigo!-le grita-lo elegiste, elegiste a Peeta cuando te necesitaba para mí, aunque eso suene egoísta, y no estuviste… Finnick

Él baja la mirada, derrotado, avergonzado, cansado de la situación, porque ella tiene razón, si que la tiene, él decidió un bando, Eligió seguir con Peeta, mientras su amiga, su mejor amiga sufría sola por culpa del cantante. Pudo haber abandonado todo durante esos cinco años y buscar su perdón, pero no lo hizo.

_"Cobarde"_ piensa él

-No puedo vivir si no me perdonas nunca-susurra cansado

-Bueno, has pasado más de cinco años viviendo con ello, puedes esperar más-le dice y él le lanza una última mirada dolida.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que le acaba de decir, ¿lo merecía? Tal vez, tal vez no, pero ella tenía razón; no podía fingir que todo estaba bien cuando estaba muy lejos de estarlo, no podía simplemente decir que lo perdonaba cinco años después y luego seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada nunca, esa no era la realidad, la realidad era que al parecer ella tendría que cuidad a su bebé, sola, ser madre y padre a la vez mientras que el muy maldito seguía con su vida de celebridad y ella cuidando de un pequeño bebé, la sola idea le molesta tanto. ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre tener hijos? Esos hijos imaginarios que él solía mencionar cada vez que le decía lo emocionado que estaba por formar una familia con ella, cierto, eran mentira.

_"siempre fue una mentira"_ se recuerda

Mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de lo cerca que está de su departamento, toma un gran respiro y solo se limita a decirle al que alguna vez fue su amigo que se estacione por detrás del edificio para evitar llamar la atención, a lo que él obedece sin más.

-Gracias-dice ella

-De nada-responde cortante

Le echa un último vistazo y comparten la misma cara dolida, él sabe lo que realmente significa, y cuando ella baja del coche y camina en dirección al edificio él solo se permite pensar en una sola cosa.

_"yo también te extraño"_

…...

Después de un largo día, en la noche le llama a su prima para contarle lo sucedido esa tarde, a lo que Johanna no reaccionan muy bien y hecha miles y miles de maldiciones, al final solo le dice que en 10 minutos estará en su apartamento.

-Te digo que es un engendro mal nacido-le repite cuando Katniss le abre la puerta.

-Ni siquiera me permitió decirle lo que pasaba realmente, hizo que me echaran de ahi en segundos, estoy tan enojada que no pude concentrarme en todo el día y no revisé los papeles de la empresa extranjera que quería hacer negocios con nosotros

-Lo harás mañana, por ahora solo descansa, Kat

-si…-acepta ella derrotada.

-Te prometo que mañana todo estará bien, kat-le dice su prima al acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo reconfortante.

De saber que al día siguiente todo empeoraría no habría pisado su oficina, sabía que algo raro pasaba, desde el momento en que llegó y todo mundo se quedó mirándola con pena, confusión, preocupación y otras empleadas con odio, rencor y desprecio.

-Buenos días señorita…-la saluda su secretaria con preocupación, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para ella.

-Buenos días

Se encierra en su oficina ignorando el raro momento y se dispone a revisar todos los papeles que debía haber revisado el día anterior.

Estaba tan concentrada en ello que cuando se tomó un segundo para para pensar si debían aceptar aquella oferta pudo escuchar un ruido muy claro que provenía de afuera, iba a ponerse de pie cuando se escuchó un grito y a su secretaria tratando de impedir que alguien entre a su oficina, lo cual fue inutil, porque al segundo, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Peeta Mellark entró.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER ESTO?!-le grita, colérico

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-le dice al momento de tirar en su escritorio una revista.

Ella lo tomo y la foto de portada hace que pestañee un par de veces, confundida lee el pie de página

_**"Él ya tiene dueña" **_

Una foto de ambos abrazados y besándose...

_"no es posible"_ piensa

Al azar va a una de las páginas de la revista y lo que lee la deja paralizada.

**_"Al parecer el cantante escondió la relación que tenía con Katniss Everdeen, hija del famoso y fallecido empresario Haymitch Everdeen, por mas de cinco años"_**

-No..-dice Katniss-Yo no hice esto-niega con la cabeza al momento que empieza a respirar con dificultad.

-¡Ayer fuiste a mi casa amenazándome con eso, tú lo hiciste! ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso afecta mi carrera?

-¡Yo no lo hice!-le grita ella

-Acabas de destruir la carrera de ambos

-Yo no lo hice-le repite ella ya mareada agarrándose del borde de su escritorio-yo no lo hice...

-¡Ahora todos saben que estamos casados!-le grita eufórico al momento que ella cae al piso.

…..

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Se esperaban que estén casados? Quiero saberlo todo :3**

**La verdad es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, les conté que pensaba estudiar enfermería por este año, y fui a investigar a una escuela y necesitaba examen de admisión :c hace un par de días que lo presenté y al parecer pasé, ahora solo falta un examen psicológico, el cual me preocupa por si sale que estoy loca o algo parecido. En fin…GRACIAS, por dejar reviews, marcar como favorito y seguir esta historia, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que alguien se pasa por aquí y se interesa por esta humilde historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

**Perdonen si me tardé en actualizar, llevaba días escribiendo este capítulo, y aun no me convence del todo, pero espero de verdad que a ustedes les guste.**

**Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre Katniss y Johanna, hago referencia como "las Everdeen", esto es porque en capítulos anteriores se mencionaba que los padres de ambas eran hermanos, pero el padre de Katniss murió y el otro subió como presidente de la empresa. Y no se cómo se imaginan ustedes a los chicos, sé que Beetee en los libros tendrá unos 40 años, pero aquí todos son jóvenes aun.**

**Por último, bienvenidas a las chicas que están empezando con esta historia, no espero cumplir con sus expectativas, porque yo también soy lectora y a veces espero mucho de los fanfics con los que me topo, pero haré un esfuerzo por presentarles una historia interesante y bien narrada.**

**Y ya para terminar… ¿Alguien más está muriendo de ganas de ver el tráiler? Entré en depresión por no ir a San Diego y ver el primer tráiler, y ahora me entero que saldrá hasta fines de mes :c **

**Sin más me despido, un saludo!**

_**X: Hola! Pues bienvenida, me encanta que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que te guste el capítulo, bueno, en realidad a todos, pero espero opiniones. Saludos! :3**_

_**Guest: Hola, aquí está la actualización, disfrútala y perdón la tardanza. Saludos! **__**J**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Parpadea un par de veces hasta acostumbrase a la luz filtrada de entre las ventanas, mira primero hacia el techo, y un poco confundida mira hacia todos lados, la habitación era completamente blanca, le tomó varios segundos asimilar que no era suya, antes de adivinar en dónde se encontraba, un extraño olor llegó hasta ella, agradable a decir verdad… como a limpio, entonces supo que ese olor solo seria de un solo lugar: el hospital.

Una punzada de dolor le llega a la sien y se toca la cabeza, cierra los ojos, respira profundo y trata de recordad cómo llegó hasta ahí. Recuerda estar en su oficina revisando tranquilamente el papeleo, y después gritos para luego pasar a la mirada colérica de Peeta. Abre los ojos inmediatamente ante eso y entonces todo llega a ella; la maldita revista que Peeta le lanzó en su escritorio. Hace un esfuerzo para recordar lo que había leído:

**_"Ahora sabemos porque nunca se le vio con ninguna novia al cantante (solamente rumores con dos que tres actrices que habían hecho una pequeña aparición en los videos de la banda)"_**

**_"¡Peeta Mellark está casado con Katniss Everdeen!"_**

**_"El cantante había escondido la relación por más de cinco años"_**

**_"Nuestras fuentes dicen que la pareja contrajo matrimonio en las vegas"_**

**_"¿Quién más sabrá de su relación?"_**

**_"¿Por qué darla a conocer ahora?"_**

Suspira pesadamente, ¿cómo todo había empeorado en solo un par de días?

….

La mujer está a una distancia considerable del hombre, lo mira con tanta repugnancia, y él le devuelve la mirada de la misma manera. Empiezan un duelo de miradas, en donde ninguno de los dos piensa perder, por lo que ella sabe que no será la primera en apartar la vista de él, y éste sabe que tiene las mismas probabilidades que ella de ganar. Johanna lo mira altiva, ahora molesta, y Peeta cambia de posición, poniendo todo su peso ahora en la pierna derecha.

-Ella está bien-les dice el doctor, interrumpiendo la absurda batalla de miradas-sólo sufrió un pequeño ataque de ansiedad-dice el médico sin mucha importancia-aunque debo decirle que los estudios no salieron nada bien, debería alimentarse mejor, lo cual en su estado es…

-Perdone, doctor-le interrumpe Peeta, dejando su posición y caminado hacia el médico para tenderle una mano, a manera de cortesía-¿en su estado?-pregunta confundido, mientras que el médico le da un apretón de manos; Johanna por su parte, se pone en alerta.

-Sí, en hora buena, señor Mellark, su…ehm-titubea al no saber cómo referirse a Katniss-su esposa…está embarazada-le dice dándole un intento de sonrisa para después dejarlo estupefacto.

-Está embarazada-susurra Peeta, más para si mismo, mira a Johanna y ésta enfrenta su mirada

-Si-afirma

-Entonces tú sabías-le dice, pero no es una pregunta, es casi una afirmación.

-Claro que sabía, y ella trató de decírtelo pero fuiste un sinvergüenza al sacarla de tu casa.-él mira ahora un poco avergonzado al piso, solo un poco.

Entonces su mente empieza a trabajar, cuando él la sacó abruptamente de su casa ella pensó la forma de tomar venganza, la cual fue ir a los medios y contarle a todo mundo sobre ellos, sin importar lo que eso podría causarle a la empresa de su padre, la que bueno, ahora es de su tio; pero con tal de que el más perjudicado sea él, ya que eso podría ser el fin de su carrera.

_"Esa maldita"-piensa_

-No, Peeta-interrumpe Johanna, que no había dejado de mirarle, y al ver que se había quedado callado tanto tiempo, lo cual obviamente es para plantearse alguna teoría sobre lo sucedido, decidió intervenir. –Fui yo-le suelta, sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Eres una…

-Perra-termina, sin dejar de sonreírle ahora burlonamente. -Te daré unos minutos para que entres a DISCULPARTE con ella-le dice, más bien le ordena para luego darle una última mirada y dejarlo a solas.

¿Cómo demonios iba a calmar la situación? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hará ahora con Katniss?

Como alma que lleva al diablo saca su móvil y se prepara para hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

…..

Junta ambas piernas y las dobla para poder abrasarlas y tratar de poner en orden su cabeza, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hace que regrese a su antigua posición. Se sorprende al verlo ahi, es decir, ¿Por qué habría de estar ahí cuando ni siquiera le interesa su bienestar?

_"Por la prensa, obviamente"-le dice una vocecilla en su cabeza._

-Hola-se limita a decir el rubio

-Hola-responde ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta, evitando su mirada.

-Bien-él asiente con la cabeza, y por fin la mira. Ella le devuelve la mirada, lo cual se convierte en un error, ya que no está preparada para la pregunta que le hace.

-¿Es mío?-pregunta en un susurro.

Katniss aparta la mirada. Hace años…¿Cuántas veces había soñado con decirle que iba a ser padre? Demasiadas, a decir verdad. Hace tan solo un par de días había estado preparada para decirle que tendrían un hijo y que ella se encargaría de criarlo sola si él decidía no estar presente, había estado preparada para restregarle en la cara todo lo que ella había retenido por más de cinco años…y ahora…ahora no estaba lista para responder a eso.

_"Cobarde"-suelta esa vocecilla_

_"No"-piensa-"No es momento para echarse a atrás_"

-Lo es-le dice secamente.

La cara de Peeta cambia radicalmente, si hace algunos minutos el doctor lo había dejado estupefacto con la noticia, ahora estaba…cabreado, sí, estaba cabreado.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-suelta.

Ella lo mira desde la cama, se había preparado para esa pregunta.

-¿Me crees capaz?-le responde con otra pregunta.

No, claro que no la cree capaz, sabe que podría ser capaz de otra cosa, pero no de serle infiel con otro. La conoce como la palma de su mano y sabe que Katniss Everdeen, la que fue su amor durante poco tiempo, no es capaz de revolcarse con otro y soltarle un hijo que no es de él, pero le gustaría pensar lo contrario.

-No de eso-se limita a responder.

Se miran durante unos pocos segundos, que hacen parecer una eternidad, luego él camina despacio hacia ella y se detiene al estar a un metro de distancia.

-Bien-continua-imagino que no sabes quien hizo todo este teatro-ella niega con la cabeza-la perra de tu prima armó todo esto, y ya que traerá consecuencias a mi carrera y a la tuya, tenemos que tomar ciertas medidas.

-¿Qué clase de medidas?-se apresura a preguntar.

-Hoy en la tarde te darán de alta, ya que no sufriste nada grave, y mañana iré a recogerte a tu departamento par…

-Espera, ¿Qué?-pregunta estupefacta

-Ya me oíste, gracias a tu prima esto afecta mucho a mi banda y tendremos que jugar a ser una pareja normal y enamorada, cariño-le explica con cierto sarcasmo

-No-dice Katniss rápidamente, antes de que la conversación avance a más.

-No te estoy preguntando, ya está hecho, Finnick y Beetee están haciendo tus maletas y Marvel llevará tu coche a "nuestra" casa, además, el doctor dijo que tienes que alimentarte adecuadamente, cosa que al parecer tú sola no puedes hacer.

La sola idea de que Beetee o Finnick miren por su ropa interior la hace sonrojar, pero le enoja más que urgen por toda su casa y que se lleven su coche, ¡sin su permiso!

-¡¿Quién les dio autorización para entrar a mi casa?-pregunta, o más bien le grita.

-Yo, soy tu esposo, digamos que eso equivale a que tú les hayas dado tu permiso, ¿no?

-¡NO!-le grita, y como consecuencia de su molestia le lanza una de sus almohadas, pero Peeta la esquiva a tiempo.

-Soy tu esposo, tengo el derecho-le dice

-Claro que no, perdiste ese "derecho" desde que me dejaste, y no puedes venir cinco años después a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y retomar tus labores de esposo y toda esa estupidez.

-Vaya, respira, mujer-le dice haciendo que el enojo de Katniss suba más.-En fin, ya están empacando todas tus pertenencias y si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme para una entrevista-le dice al final, dejándola molesta y sola.

_"Ese malnacido"_

No le queda más remedio que tratar de tranquilizarse e imaginar cómo será su vida de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo será vivir en la misma casa que la banda del momento?, no tan diferente, tal vez, no sería la primera vez estar en una casa rodeada por cinco chicos, anteriormente había vivido así, compartir con todos un departamento que ellos utilizaban como "estudio"; la sola idea de regresar a esos tiempos no la convence del todo, y frustrada por no poder hacer nada trata de dormir, pero la puerta es abierta nuevamente dejando ver a Johanna entrar por ella; se incorpora violentamente porque recuerda que tiene una conversación pendiente con su prima.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que tú publicaste aquello?!-le pregunta Katniss, molesta…de nuevo, Johanna solo alcanza a soltar un pequeño suspiro.

…

**_-"Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto, saltar a la fama traería muchas consecuencias, ella aún estaba estudiando, pero trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y no quería que el hecho de estar con alguien famoso influya en cerrar tratos con empresas extranjeras"_**

Dos chicas yacían sentadas en un sofá, mirando el televisor, viendo la repetición de la entrevista que Peeta había dado hace ya algunas horas.

-Vaya, ¿cómo pudo inventar tanta basura en menos de un día?-bufa Johanna

-Es una máquina de mentiras, qué esperabas-dice Katniss, cansada de su situación actual.

Y es que todavía pudieron salir vivas de un hospital repleto de reporteros. ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que ella estaba en el hospital? Obviamente alguien informó a la prensa de eso. Lo peor fue cuando al entrar al edificio de su apartamento todos sus vecinos fueron hacia ella haciéndole preguntas sobre si eran ciertos los rumores, afortunadamente iba acompañada de Johanna, la cual le echó en cara a todos sus vecinos que metan las narices en otros asuntos. Y eso no fue todo, había maquinado un plan para hablar con su tio e informarle de la situación, cosa que le pareció una idea absurda porque la noticia había llegado hasta la prensa, Johanna se había encargado de ello.

Regresan la vista al televisor cuando él responde a otra pregunta, la cual, desgraciadamente ambas chicas no alcanzaron a escuchar.

**_-"…y nunca fueron ciertos, los rumores vuelan rápidamente, habíamos estado preparados para algo así, pero amo a mi esposa y nunca permitiría que algo tan absurdo como esos rumores destruyan nuestra relación"_**

-¡Por favor!-exclama Johanna-ya llamen a los de la academia para su Oscar

-Mejor apaga eso antes de que él llegue-dice en tono cansino Katniss, se pone de pie lentamente y va por todas partes, verificando que todo esté en orden, ya que, había pensado en poner en venta su apartamento.

-Sabes, no creo que sea tan malo ir a vivir con él después de todo-Katniss la mira alzando una ceja-me refiero a que ahora tendrás una mansión para ti sola, usa su argumento, todo lo suyo es tuyo-le dice antes de guiñarle un ojo y darle una sonrisa ladeada.

Segundos después, Katniss corre al baño para vomitar su desayuno, mientras que Johanna se levanta pesadamente para abrir la puerta de entrada.

-Pero miren quien está aquí-suelta con sarcasmo-mi estrella favorita

Peeta la mira aburrido.

-También a mí me da gusto verte-ironiza, se abre paso para entrar y busca a Katniss con la mirada-¿dónde está?-pregunta al no encontrarla.

-Le dio nauseas pensar en tu cara y fue a vomitar-sisea

-Que graciosa… !Katniss!-alza la voz-¡Katniss!-repite, un poco más fuerte.

Ella hace acto de presencia, limpiándose la boca y un poco pálida después de devolver el desayuno.

-No grites-le dice agriamente-tengo vecinos.

-Apresúrate, antes de que sea imposible salir de aquí.

-Ya voy-le dice con indiferencia y camina a su prima, le entrega unas llaves, las cuales son del apartamento, le da un pequeño abrazo y se despide-hablaré con tu padre luego.-Ella asiente y le da una última mirada desconfiada a Peeta, la cual él ignora.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunta ya con fastidio-Mis guardaespaldas están esperándonos abajo.

-¿Por qué tienes guardaespaldas?-alcanza a preguntar antes de que él la tome de un brazo y la arrastre fuera

….

-Por esto tengo guardaespaldas-le hace una señal con la cabeza.

Sí salir del hospital fue abrumador, esto era mucho peor, docenas de reporteros estaban fuera, tomando fotos, intentando entrar al edificio, haciendo preguntas que o eran del todo audibles.

Katniss aparta la mirada y lo mira a él.

-¿Cómo se supone que saldremos?

-Por la…

-No-le interrumpe antes de que él termine de hablar-lamentablemente no hay puertas traseras, él estacionamiento está fuera.

Peeta hecha una maldición, mira por todos lados, tratando de idear la forma de salir, hasta que su mirada se posa en un chico de no más de 20 años, llevando una gorra negra. Camina hacia él y Katniss lo sigue por detrás.

-Hola, ¿amigo podrías venderme tu gorra?-pregunta rápidamente, mientras que el chico solo se le queda viendo al reconocerlo.

-Mi…oh, si si, claro, es toda tuya-dice al momento de quitársela-y…no es nada-sonríe de lado nerviosamente y mira a Katniss-Hola Kat

-Hola Dean-responde incómoda

-Bien, gracias-dice Peeta alejándose.

-¡No es nada!-le grita el chico llamado Dean.

-No puedo creer que con esta situación vayas y le arrebates eso-sisea Katniss

-No se la arrebaté, él me la regaló-se defiende el cantante

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Vamos a salir-responde quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta. Le pone la gorra y le tira la chaqueta a Katniss-ponte eso-le dice mirando a los dos hombres fornidos que están fuera, les hace una señal y ellos empiezan a abrirse paso haciendo a un lado a los reporteros que están más cerca de la salida. Cuando ella se la termina de colocar, él la mira y le toma la mano con fuerza.

-No te sueltes ni te apartes de mí, ¿okay?-ella asiente nerviosamente.

Al salir reciben el bombardeo de flashes y preguntas, él evita mirar, pero ella mira a todas partes haciendo que los flashes la cieguen y mareen de inmediato. El agarre de Peeta se hace más fuerte al notar que ella aminora el paso. Por su parte, ella no hace caso omiso a las preguntas:

**_"¿A dónde se dirigen ahora, Peeta?"_**

**_"Katniss, ¿tu padre supo antes de morir?"_**

**_"¿Quién fue él que publicó la noticia?"_**

**_"Peeta, ¿Por qué Katniss no dio la entrevista?"_**

**_"¿Qué pasará ahora con sus carreras?_**

Estando a un metro de la camioneta negra otro de los guardaespaldas abre rápidamente la puerta de los asientos de atrás y Peeta mete primero a Katniss para luego entrar él.

Ella sigue mirando a los reporteros, hasta que un flash la obliga a aparta la vista y enfocarla en otra parte.

-Ya puedes soltarme-le susurra a Peeta, éste dirige la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados y la suelta.

…

Afortunadamente, al llegar a la casa de Peeta, no había rastro de reporteros, aún, por lo que apenas fueron abiertas las rejas se apresuraron a bajar del coche. Peeta entra rápidamente y Katniss le sigue sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir al ver a todos ahí reunidos en la enorme sala principal, incluyendo a Annie, quien le dirige una mirada nerviosa.

¡Annie! Se había olvidado completamente de ella, la chica que le había ofrecido su amistad, la chica que se tomaba la molestia de ir y visitarla todos los días…

_"La chica por la que ahora estás aquí"-le dice esa vocecilla-"por culpa de su invitación estás pasando por todo esto"_

_"No"-se apresura a pensar-"no es culpa suya"_

Intenta darle una sonrisa, pero no pasa nada, Annie aparta la mirada y la dirige al suelo. Sí, definitivamente tiene que pensar en cómo disculparse.

Les echa un vistazo a los demás, ahí están los otros cuatro chicos y una mujer a la que no conoce, ésta le da una sonrisa, pero los otros están algo incómodos, callados, hasta que Beetee, el simpático, se digna a romper el silencio.

-Bienvenida-le dice, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Gracias-le responde ella, devolviéndole el gesto.

-Bien, a ellos ya los conoces-interrumpe Peeta, ellos solo le hacen un gesto con la cabeza- y ella es la tía Maggs-le dirige a la mujer una sonrisa amable.

-Es un gusto conocerte, querida-le dice la mujer.

-El gusto es mío-responde Katniss, con cortesía.

-Entonces…¿podrías mostrarle a mi esposa la habitación?-le pide a Maggs

-Sí sí, claro-acepta, emocionada.

-Bien, tengo que hacer una llamada-dice el cantante, alejándose de ellos.

-Ven, Katniss-le llama la mujer y ella la sigue por las escaleras.

Ambas caminan por los pasillos y Katniss mira las paredes, repletas de fotos de ellos: con premios, con actrices, actores, otros cantantes famosos a los que Katniss reconoce como Coldplay y Maroon 5. Cuando ve a Maggs llegar al final del pasillo y doblar por la derecha mira por la izquierda, más puertas, pero alcanza a distinguir más fotografías.

-Es aquí-dice la mujer-te encantará-agrega con entusiasmo.

El primer pensamiento de Katniss fue que era demasiado enorme para su gusto, pero bastante cómoda, las paredes eran de un color amarillo y café, igual que el de toda la casa, ventanas con cortinas cafés donde se filtraban los rayos del sol; había sillones blancos por una esquina, con una alfombra color beige delante; un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, una puerta entreabierta que daba al baño y una enorme cama con dosel, entonces fijó su mirada en el tocador, había perfumes ahí, y no eran suyos, no eran de mujer, eran de hombre, eran de Peeta, para ser exactos.

-Qué rayos…-susurra

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta él.

Gira rápidamente y queda de frente a él, no se había percatado del momento en que Maggs la dejó a solas y Peeta ocupó su lugar.

-¿Por qué hay cosas tuyas?-preguntas entre condudida-molesta

-Porque es nuestra habitación, mi amor-ironizó

-No, no vamos a dormir en la misma cama, tienes cientos de habitaciones aquí, solo dame una y ya-pide.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible, Annie y Maggs no saben cómo está nuestra situación, asi que también tendremos que fingir frente a ellas-explica el rubio.

-Pues díselos y asunto resuelto-propone Katniss

-No es tan fácil-espeta Peeta-asi que solo eso te pido, no me verás en muchos meses, en dos semanas tenemos que ir a Londres a promocionar el nuevo material y te quedarás con la habitación.-Ella lo mira dudosa, pero al final no le queda de otra que aceptar.

-¿Dónde están mis cosas?-pregunta cansada.

-Ya están en tu armario-le señala una puerta que ella había pasado por alto.

-Bien, ahora vete que quiero ducharme-le ordena y él la mira molesto.

-También es mi dormitorio, pero está bien, quiero que bajes luego para conocer a mi representante, asi que ponte presentable, pero antes tienes que ponerte el anillo-le dice.

-No lo tengo, te lo aventé, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh si, entonces debe estar junto al mío-dice. Camina hasta la mesita de noche y saca una pequeña caja roja-sí, aquí está-afirma, toma el suyo y se lo pone, el de ella se lo lanza, el cual Katniss atrapa y lo mira: dorado, con pequeños diamantes incrustados por toda la sortija.

-Póntelo-le dice Peeta, había estado mirándola, y al ver que se quedó pensativa decidió hablarle. Ella lo mira, sin expresión, por lo que él va y de mala gana se lo pone en el dedo anular-Listo, ahora date prisa, tenemos que hablar.

…

Al salir de la ducha, se peina el cabello con los dedos, mira la puerta antes de quitarse la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, se viste rápidamente y se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Sus ojos denotan molestia y luego dirige su mirada a su aun no abultado vientre, sonríe e inmediatamente posa una mano ahí mismo, como diciéndole a su bebé que todo estará bien, aunque en realidad, diciéndoselo a si misma.

Se apresura a salir del dormitorio para bajar con Peeta, al no encontrarlo por el salón se dirige a la cocina, donde lo ve con un hombre, al que ella identifica como el representante. Ambos hombres dejan de hablar cuando la ven, el mayor toma un sorbo de agua y después habla.

-Bien, ya estamos completos

-Katniss, Haymitch Abernathy-los presenta Peeta.

-Un placer-dice ella, tendiéndole una mano, la cual Haymitch y se inclina para besarla pero antes de que sus labios se posen en la mano de Katniss ella la retira, lo que le provoca gracia al representante.

-Como sea, digamos que la noticia fue algo asi como un balde de agua fría para algunos medios, y aunque tu entrevista-se dirige a Peeta-estuvo muy bien, aun hay un poco de duda sobre su relación.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?-Pregunta el cantante

-Ofrecer una fiesta

_"Otra condenada fiesta"-piensa Katniss_

-No-interviene.

-Preciosa, asi es esto, asi que te sugiero que te acostumbres a ello-ella bufa.

-¿Algo que esté próximo a celebrar?-continua-¿cumpleaños?-él mira a sus dos acompañantes. Katniss en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, mirando el piso, mientras que Peeta mira el techo, pensativo.

-Tal vez-empieza el rubio-en una semana es nuestro aniversario-comenta con seguridad, a lo que Katniss lo mira sorprendida, muy sorprendida, después de tantos años, aun lo recuerda.

-Eso es una buena idea, chico, ¿cuántos años?

-Seis-suelta Katniss apresuradamente, para después sonrojarse un poco al sentir los ojos de ambos hombres puestos en ella.

-Genial, está hecho entonces, le diré a Effie que se prepare para montar una fabulosa fiesta

-¿Quién es Effie?-pregunta Katniss con un deje de curiosidad.

-Mi esposa-dice Haymitch con orgullo

-¿Y pretende que ella monte una enorme fiesta en una semana?-pregunta Katniss con burla

-Bueno, preciosa, no subestimes a una mujer, y menos a una como mi esposa-asegura Haymitch.-Está hecho entonces, ahora haré unas llamadas para decir que los trágicos amantes celebrarán su aniversario.

-¿Los que?-pregunta confundida la chica

-Asi los hacen llamar, preciosa

-¿Y a quien se le ocurrió semejante apodo ridículo?-refunfuñó

-A mí-responde sonriente el representante.-si me permiten-dice despidiéndose de ambos.

Al estar a solas, Peeta la mira y ella evita su mirada, después de unos breves instantes él la aparte y le suelta:

-No creí que llevabas la cuenta de los años

-Yo tampoco-musita

-Como sea, en unas horas estará lista la comida, me imagino-cambia de tema y la deja sola.

Un suspiro, y luego otro.

-¿Cómo manejaremos esta situación?-pregunta, pero no asi misma, sino a su bebé.

…

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

** ¿Cómo va? ¿La trama se está manejando bien? ¿Estoy logrando dejarlos en suspenso? **

**Okeeeey, primero perdón por no actualizar, me tardé tanto solo para algunas míseras páginas de Word, lo se, pero digamos que no tuve la compu unos días porque a mi hermano se le ocurrió actualizar no se que cosa y la compu dejó de funcionar, quedó algo asi como en shock(?) y ya no prendía, y bueno, por otra parte no me llegaba inspiración de nada, aunque debí tenerla porque ¡ya tenemos tráiler!, desde hace casi unas 3 semanas, si no me equivoco, en fin, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar, significa mucho :3**

**Una pequeña aclaración, en el cap anterior puse que el papá de Katniss se llama Haymitch, lo cual fue error de dedo, Haymitch es el representante. Si encuentran algún otro error háganmelo saber chicas.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, saludoooos! C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, muchas gracias por reportarme el error, no sé qué pasó, de verdad mil disculpas, creo que ya está arreglado. Disfrútenla ****J**

Capítulo 7

Llevaba unos quince minutos hurgando por la cocina, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el frigorífico, caminó unos cuantos pasos y al abrirlo se llevó una sorpresa, estaba lleno de fresas, manzanas, uvas y cerezas, sus frutas favoritas.

-Pero que esposo tan considerado tengo-dice en tono sarcástico

Su estómago lanza un sonido y se apresura a tomar un par cajitas de fresas, abre la primera y se mete una a la boca, la saborea lentamente y luego se come las restantes de la caja tan rápido que parece no haber comido en días, lo cual no es del todo mentira, ya que últimamente cuando come devuelve todo al inodoro. Ya está preparada para abrir la segunda cajita, pero ve cruzar una cabellera conocida, piensa durante unos cinco segundos si debería seguirla ahora o seguirla después de comerse esa caja, pero sabe que es ahora o nunca, se arma de valor y deja las fresas sobre la mesa para luego ir detrás de ella.

-Annie...-su voz sale a algo parecido a un susurro, lo cual es increíble porque la chica logra escucharla y se da la vuelta.

Se miran fijamente, Katniss no sabe qué debería decir y Annie solo espera a que la otra chica empiece a hablar. La Everdeen, ahora (gracias a su prima y a todos esos periódicos y revistas) la señora Mellark, la mira unos segundos en espera de que sus cuerdas vocales cooperen. Annie Cresta, la chica que se portó tan amable con ella y su prima desde la primera vez que la conocieron, la chica que les ofreció su amistad, la chica de la que está enamorado su mejor amigo, corrección, ex mejor amigo…la chica que merecía saber la verdad antes de enterarse por cuenta propia por esas revistas; así que consigue decir algo.

-Lo siento-dice mirándola a los ojos-no debiste enterarte de esa forma-le dice a Annie, quien también le sostiene la mirada y camina hacia ella.

-Hubiese preferido que tuvieras la confianza de contarme…pero no creo que la tengas, ¿o sí?-pregunta alzando una ceja.

-La tengo, es solo que…-se detiene, no termina de hablar y baja la cabeza.

_"Es solo que no es divertido recordar algo que nunca tuvo significado para él"_-piensa

-Es solo que no esperabas contarle a alguien a quien solo conoces desde algunos meses-dice al ver que Katniss se queda callada.

-Si-miente ella, aun con la cabeza baja-lamento que lo hayas leído en esas revistas.

-Bueno, en realidad Finnick me lo dijo-la mira sorprendida y Annie suelta una risita por la cara de su amiga.

-Oh...entonces dejaré de sentirme tan culpable-dice Katniss, aliviada y dándole una pequeña sonrisa cómplice a Annie.-De verdad lo siento tanto, Ann-se vuelve a disculpar y Annie da los pequeños pasos que las separan para abrazarla.

-Está bien, después de todo lo que me dijo Finnick pude comprenderte, aunque debí darme cuenta desde la fiesta de navidad, ya decía que te adaptaste tan rápido a ellos, y ahora sé que fue porque ya los conocías-agrega la chica.

-Y… ¿Qué tanto te dijo?-pregunta Katniss curiosa, apartándose un poco para mirarla.

-Ya sabes, cuando ustedes se casaron en las vegas, y también que eres su mejor amiga-es entonces cuando Katniss comprende que solo le contaron una verdad a medias.

-Sí-susurra

_"Aun eres su amiga cuando Annie o Maggs están presentes"_-se recuerda, mentalmente.

-Ahora cuéntame...-empieza la novia del corista-¿cuántas novias ha tenido Finnick?

-Te morías por preguntarlo, ¿cierto?-pregunta Katniss entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, pero ahora que estamos tocando el tema, me gustaría saberlo-contesta con falsa inocencia.-ven-la toma del brazo izquierdo y ambas empiezan a subir las escaleras-te daré un pequeño tour por la casa.

...

El "pequeño" recorrido se hizo más agotador para Katniss cuando llegaron al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba una repisa con una infinidad de premios ganados desde que District 12 lanzó su primera canción: KCA, tablas de surf de los TCA, PCA, distinguidos gramófonos de los Grammy, AMA, BRIT awards, Billboard Award etc., verlos le causo una migraña insoportable, y se intensificó cuando Annie empezó a adular su música.

_"Sí, sí, sí…son buenos"_-piensa con sarcasmo -_"muy buenos"_-le dice una voz más en su cabeza, horrorizada la sacude rápidamente provocándose un leve mareo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Annie, preocupada, al ver que se ha apoyado en la pared.

-Sí, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza-miente Katniss

-Oh, bueno, entonces sé cómo se te quitará-le dice con emoción-ven.

Iba a preguntarle a dónde se dirigían, pero la música le llegó a los oídos cuando se acercaban cada vez más a la cabina, entonces lo supo.

-Aquí es donde ensayan los chicos, Kat. Es genial ¿no?

Sus labios forman una "o" al ver el pequeño estudio de ensayos, el cual no tiene nada de pequeño, empezando por los instrumentos que habían: guitarras acústicas, electroacústicas, eléctricas, bajos, baterías, teclados, pianos; en un enorme estante se encontraban micrófonos escorados, debajo había una caja de vidrio que parecía contener plumillas; al costado habían varias bocinas de distintos tamaños y modelos; a un rincón estaban las bases para partituras, tablaturas y micrófonos; los accesorios iban junto a los instrumentos, la batería tenia frente a ella una silla negra, Beetee estaba sentado en ella, parecía estar concentrándose porque tenía los ojos cerrados; los demás chicos estaban en el centro(donde aún quedaba mucho espacio), Darius tenía una de las guitarras y la estaba afinando; Marvel intentaba conectar un cable a su bajo rojo; Finnick miraba a ambas chicas con una sonrisa y Peeta aún no se había percatado de la presencia de ellas…no hasta que Annie habló.

-Hola chicos-todos las miran- Katniss se moría de ganas por verlos ensayar al menos una de sus canciones-miente la chica.

-No me digas-expresa Marvel dejando a un lado su bajo, con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz, aun sin olvidar cómo se había expresado Katniss de ellos cuando fue a buscar a Peeta hace tan solo un par de días.

-En realidad-interrumpe Katniss-podemos volver cuando ya hayan afinado sus guitarras, sus voces o lo que sea-dice y se presura a tomar a Annie del brazo y jalarla hacia afuera-sigue mostrándome la casa-cambia de conversación.

Una vez lejos de la cabina de ensayos, Katniss empieza a hacerle preguntas a Annie sobre su relación con Finnick, lo hace con discreción ya que se supone que debe saber todo o casi todo de ellos. Después de una larga sesión de preguntas, ya no puede evitar mostrar su asombro.

-¿Entonces la prensa no sabe de lo suyo?

-No, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿por qué pones esa cara?-le pregunta ahora confundida.

-Ah… bueno, es… -se queda callada unos segundos fingiendo toser para darse tiempo de formular una mentira, otra-…es que es distinto escucharlo de ti-le dice al final.

-Sí, bueno, trabajo para Cinna, él est…

-¿El famoso estilista?-le corta Katniss para preguntarle entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Así es, trabajo para él y su esposa, Portia. La temporada de premios se acercaba y yo era la única chica disponible para acompañarlo a entregar los trajes y eso, y quedé tan sorprendida cuando supe que los trajes eran para los chicos, no tenía idea que fuese su estilista, no leo revistas y no soy tan cotilla,-le explica-entonces…llámame cursi, pero cuando lo vi fue…fue amor a primera vista-sonríe con los ojos cerrados, como recordando el momento-después de ese día siempre acompañaba a Cinna a cualquier lado con algún pretexto, por eso la prensa no sospecha nada, creen que vengo a esta casa todo el tiempo por trabajo, y bueno, es una razón para no vivir aquí completamente…-hace una pausa y luego continua-No puedo creer que una chica de pueblo como yo sea la novia del corista de District 12-termina, aun con los ojos cerrados y ahora con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

Katniss la mira, sin poder creer que no sabe nada sobre esa chica, a excepción de que es la chica de Finnick y ahora que trabaja para un famoso diseñador.

-Elise-le dice, después de un breve silencio.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta Annie, abriendo los ojos y un poco confundida.

-Fue su única novia-le explica-ella todo menos agradable, su relación era enfermiza, él le cumplía todos sus caprichos, ¿pero qué esperaba? Estaba tan enamorado que el amor lo cegó por completo, era joven y en ese entonces tenía una idea equivocada de amar, ella era tan celosa y estúpida a la vez, no se daba cuenta de que Finnick solo tenía ojos para ella, a pesar de la infinidad de chicas que andaban tras él en la universidad. Yo no era de su agrada y ella tampoco del mío, quería que Finnick no tuviera ningún contacto conmigo, lo cual era imposible porque vivíamos en la misma casa-Annie extrañada, la mira-esa es otra historia-se apresura a aclarar Katniss-Entonces un día, Elise no lo soportó y le dio a elegir entre ella y yo…ya sabrás lo que sucedió-termina Katniss.

-Wow, ahora entiendo porque no le gusta tocar el tema-le dice a su amiga.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no vale la pena recordarlo.

...

Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos después de sentarse en la cama cuando tocan su puerta.

-Adelante-dice, algo cansada por no tener un poco de paz en esta casa.

Primero asoma un poco la cabeza antes de entrar completamente a la habitación; cuando ella lo ve se para rápidamente de la cama.

-Hola-él es el primero en hablar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-responde Katniss, tomando una postura muy a la defensiva.

-Yo… solo quería hablar, pero por tu mirada creo que no quieres, así que solo será breve.

-Bien-le dice Katniss

-Tengo algo para ti-saca de su bolsillo una pequeña pulsera-¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerda, él mismo se lo había hecho.

Cuando Finnick Odair cumplió 4 años, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de auto, se había quedado huérfano a tan corta edad y los Everdeen habían se quedaron con su tutela, era lo que podían hacer por el hijo de sus mejores amigos. Así que Katniss y Finnick crecieron juntos, compartiendo todo pero conservando su apellido por sus padres, claro está, cuando Finnick tenía ocho y Katniss siete años, la madre de ésta murió dando a luz a su segunda hija, la cual se llevó con ella al haber complicaciones en el parto. Él había perdido a su segunda madre, y Katniss experimentaba por primera vez la ausencia de una.

Toma la pulsera y la mira, tiene en el centro una figura tallada en madera, algo parecido a un pájaro, o al menos era esa la intención.

-Te la di cuando murió mamá-continua Finnick-no querías ver a nadie cuando regresamos del funeral, así que la hice y fui a tu cuarto, fui el único con quien querías estar.

-Sí, me acuerdo-susurra Katniss al momento de que una pequeña gota se desliza sobre su mejilla, se la limpia rápidamente y mira a Finnick.

-A Peeta le lanzaste el anillo, y a mí la pulsera.-dice Finnick, sonriendo tristemente.

-Tal vez no debí lanzarte la pulsera

-Tal vez no-concuerda con ella.

-Tal vez debiste escoger quedarte conmigo…te necesité cuando papá murió-le dice, tratando de ser dura con él pero se le corta la voz y respira varias veces para controlar el llanto.

-Tal vez ambos están decepcionados por haberte dejado sola…-le dice en susurros.

-Tal vez están orgullosos por lo que te has convertido, me refiero a tus verdaderos padres.

-¿Crees que lo estén?-le pregunta, bajando la cabeza por la mención de sus padres biológicos.

-Sé que los míos sí…-responde Katniss-…y…yo, yo también lo estoy…siempre lo estuve, Finn-la mira cuando ésta lo llama como lo solía llamar, y suelta una risa.

-Estás orgulloso de mí, pero ¿no puedes perdonarme? ¿A pesar de que haya pasado media década?-ironiza.

-Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo,-lo contradice y él lo mira sorprendido- cuando me di cuenta de que no valía la pena pensar en ello.

-Creí que aún me odiabas.

-No, nunca podría odiarte, a pesar…-se corta-…a pesar de lo que pasó-termina en un susurro.

-Entonces… aún… ¿aún soy considerado amigo?-pregunta con temor por la respuesta.

Y para sorpresa de él ella rompe en llanto y lo abraza fuertemente, automáticamente, Finnick rodea su cintura con los brazos y la aprieta tan fuerte que sus vértebras hacen un sonido casi audible, pero no importa, no importa porque han esperado ese momento después de tanto tiempo, porque después de todo aún seguían pensando en el otro.

Peeta es quien hace que se separen al interrumpir en la habitación, tiene el ceño fruncido, y a ella la mira con mala racha, lo cual no pasa desapercibida para Katniss y ella se la sostiene.

-La comida ya está servida-dice, apartando su mirada de Katniss para posarla en Finnick

-Bajaremos en un momento-le dice éste.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-le pide Katniss después de un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

Peeta solo la mira, y en ese momento a ella le gustaría saber que está pensando él en estos momentos.

-Por supuesto…ustedes tiene mucho de que hablar-responde, lo cual resulta extraño para ambos.

-Gracias-le dice Finnick en lugar de Katniss.

Cuando el cantante se da la vuelta para dejarlos, se crea un silencio incómodo para ambos amigos, y es el corista quien decide romperlo.

-Entonces… ¿cómo la llevas?

-Pues divertido no es, Finn.

-No, claro que no-concuerda el chico.

-Mi bebé no se merece esto-su amigo finge estar asombrado con la declaración de Katniss-no pongas esa cara-le dice ella al verlo-sé que eres el único de los chicos que sabe sobre esto-Finnick iba a protestar pero Katniss se le adelanta-¿no es así?

Sí-le da la razón a su amiga-no ha de ser tan malo-le asegura su amigo.

-Eso espero-le susurra Katniss, intentando convencerse también de ello.

-Kat…-habla Finnick después de un minuto.

-¿Sí?

-¡Vas a tener un bebé!-le suelta, emocionado le besa la cabeza, y la acción de su amigo le recuerda que no está sola en esto, y que pase lo que pase Finnick estará con ella.

...

El día había transcurrido demasiado lento, el almuerzo fue mucho más incómodo de lo esperado, y no solo para Katniss o Peeta, sino que para todos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos cortar la carne y el crujido que hacían al masticar la comida. Después de eso, solo esperaba que la noche caiga para irse a dormir; no antes de que Maggs la obligue a cenar, pudo retirarse a su dormitorio.  
Escucha el ruido que viene desde el baño, Peeta está dentro, tomando un baño, ella entró antes que él cuando había subido después de cenar. Le da tiempo de acostarse en la cama sin dirigirle otra mirada de desprecio que le estuvo dando en todo el día, toma un par de almohadas y las pone debajo de ella, para estar más cómoda, se cubre con la manta hacia la barbilla y cierra los ojos.

_"Por fin un poco de paz"_-piensa

Pero solo le dura un par de minutos porque el ruido dentro del baño se detiene y Peeta sale solo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, tiene pequeñas gotas en el torso, haciéndolo ver mucho más atractivo; se da la vuelta para verificar que no lo mira y se pone la pijama; Katniss por su parte, no abre los ojos y finge estar dormida.

-Ese es mi lado de la cama-reprocha el rubio. Ella por su parte, no hace ningún movimiento.-...sé que no estás dormida, muévete hacia el otro lado-le exige. No se mueve, a pesar de que quiere pelear otra vez, pero está tan cansada que solo lo ignora.-Bueno, ya que no lo haces por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas-la toma en brazos y la tiende en el otro lado para recostarse después en la cama.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso-refunfuña Katniss.

-Creí que dormías-contesta con inocencia.

-Por supuesto-se defiende-tus berridos me despertaron.

-¿QUÉ? Nisi...-empieza, pero no llega a gritar, decide no pelear y solo se queda callado-buenas noches-resopla.

Flash back

Se escuchaban risas, gritos, burlas y demás de los estudiantes de la Universidad de Yale, estaban por toda la playa, y había una gran concentración de ellos en lo que parecía ser su pista de baile, ahora llena de arena. A los lados habían antorchas, lo cual hacia que el intento de escenario sea más parecido a éste.

-SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!-gritaba la multitud.

-Gané-le dice el chico a la chica que aun llevaba dos pequeños tragos.

-Eso es trampa, tú tienes experiencia en esto-le acusa ella, un poco mareada.

-Claro que no, Kat-ella le da un golpe y él solo le sonríe.

-Siempre haces trampa, Finn y punto.

-Lo que digas-acepta su amigo.

-Pudiste haber ganado si…-empieza, pero no termina porque se queda mirado sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-le pregunta ella, asustada de que su padre se haya aparecido de repente y los haya visto, pero el temor se desvanece al ver que su amigo solo sonríe, abobado. Entonces todo tiene sentido para ella.

-Elise-le dice.

-Ajá…Vuelvo en un minuto-se da vuelta y toma los otros dos tragos que Katniss no terminó de tomarse-mejor no me esperes, puede que hoy sea mi día de suerte y que acepte salir conmigo-le dice, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos y se aleja de ella.

Mira como su amigo le da un trago a la rubia y ésta muestra una expresión de fingida sorpresa, lo cual hace que Katniss ponga los ojos en blanco. No soporta ver lo tonto que se ve su amigo mirando a la chica que termina por irse.  
Iba a volver a su hotel, pero escuchó los gritos de emoción de las chicas cuando la música empezó a sonar, y entonces escuchó la voz de la banda, se aceró más a la multitud y pudo escuchar más claramente, era solo una voz, y esa voz le parecía conocida, caminó más de prisa y entonces lo ve: rubio, ojos azules, esta vez sin ninguna libreta de notas y sin guitarra acústica, ahora con un bajo negro, lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero que combina con sus pantalones negros.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you_

_Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Falling from myself  
Falling for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am_

Se queda ahí, mirándolo, hace unas maniobras con el bajo, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abre la mira, Katniss le sonríe un poco y él no parece sorprendido de verla ahí, y la última estrofa la canta mirándola solamente a ella.

_Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down_

_What if I wanted to break..._

Solo deja pasar unos segundos porque empieza con otra canción, ella sigue mirándolo desde su sitio, pero después de un par de canciones más, va a sentarse a la barra, esperando que su turno acabe para hablar con él o al menos preguntarle por qué no le dijo que era uno de los chicos que cantaría. Entonces solo le quedaba esperar.

-¿Te invito a un trago?-le pregunta alguien, por detrás.

-No, gracias ya he…-se corta cuando ve a Peeta sonriéndole.-Hola…-le dice pasmada.

-Hola…entonces, ¿quieres un trago?-le vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?-le pregunta, haciendo caso omiso.

-Porque nunca preguntaste-le contesta antes de tomar el shot que el barman le había servido.¿cómo estuvo?

-Bien-le contesta, refiriéndose a las canciones.-aunque creí que tocarías algunas originales, ya sabes, hechas por ti.

-Esas las estoy dejando para cuando sea famoso-le dice, restándole importancia.

-Estás loco-le dice Katniss, dándole una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, no es un imposible- expresa.

-Ya que despreciaste mi invitación…-le dice refiriéndose al trago-¿te gustaría caminar?

-Sí, claro-acepta la chica.

Se alejan de toda la multitud que apenas es audible la música; Katniss lleva en las manos sus sandalias, el viento sopla fuertemente y hace que se estremezca, Peeta se da cuenta de ello y se quita su chaqueta para colocársela a ella por los hombros.

-Gracias-le dice la chica, por el gesto.

-De nada-contesta amablemente.

-Entonces… ¿qué hace un chico como tú aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que no eres por aquí, tu acento inglés te delata

-Bueno, la paga es buena-le contesta riendo, pero luego su expresión cambia a uno taciturno-…mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y crecí con mis abuelos, ellos murieron hace un año en un accidente de coche, no tenía nada, así que decidí venir aquí para alejarme de todos esos malos recuerdos.

-Lo siento tanto, -le dice Katniss, comprendiéndolo-mi madre también murió hace unos años, sé lo que se siente.

-Gracias-le dice Peeta, poniendo una sonrisa triste.-El agua está fría-le dice cuando se inclina para tocarla-¿te gusta nadar?-le pregunta.

-A mí no, pero a Finnick le encanta-responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Finnick es tu novio?-pregunta Peeta, con interés.

-Es complicado-responde Katniss, un poco incómoda por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo sería?-le pregunta confundido.

-Es mi hermano, pero estamos secretamente enamorados, lo cual es frustrante porque no podemos estar juntos aunque queramos-termina Katniss, y mira al chico que está a su lado, sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos que casi casi podrían salírseles de las órbitas.

-Es... ¿es enserio?-le pregunta estupefacto.

-Claro que no, solo bromeo-ella suelta una risa y él la imita.-No puedo creer que hayas caído.

-Te oías tan segura que no pude dudar-responde con sinceridad.

-Lo siento-se disculpa

Ambos miran el horizonte, a pesar de que no puede apreciarse bien, pero el sonido que hacen las olas al chocar con otras es relajador.

-Debo volver-Katniss rompe el silencio-van a hacer una fogata, ¿te gustaría ir?-le pregunta, esperanzada de escuchar un "sí" de respuesta.

-Gracias, pero yo también debo irme.

-Oh, entonces ten tu…-empieza a quitarse la chaqueta que él amablemente le había ofrecido al verla temblar por el frío.

-Descuida, puedes quedártela

-Pero…

-Así tendré una razón para volverte a ver-la corta, con una sonrisa ladeada, se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a la dirección opuesta a la de ella.

-Eso espero-le susurra Katniss.

**Fin del flash back**

A penas y llega al baño para devolver todo al inodoro, y no es hasta la quinta vez que Peeta la escucha, y fastidiado se levanta y toca la puerta del baño.  
-Lárgate-le contesta Katniss al otro lado de la puerta, con voz débil.

-¿Se supone que debería estar ahí?-le pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de ella.

-No, solo vete-le pide

-Como quieras-contesta, restándole importancia.

Cuando se asegura de haber devuelto todo, se levanta con un poco de dificultad del suelo, se lava la boca y la cara. Mira su rostro en el espejo: pálida, ojerosa, se ve agotada, a pesar de no haber hecho nada en el día.

_"Hacer nada es exhausto"_-se defiende.

Sale del baño y encuentra a Peeta sentado en la cama.

-Te ves fatal-le dice Peeta al ver su estado.

-Que le digas eso a una mujer embarazada no es nada cortés, Peeta-declara Katniss, irritada por el comentario.

-Como sea, tu escándalo en el baño me quitó el sueño, y ya casi amanece, así que si me disculpas, creo que saldré todo el día.-le informa, para luego levantarse y ocupar el baño.  
_"Si, bueno, para ser la primera noche no fue tan mala"_ –piensa con sarcasmo.

...

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO, LES DESEO MUCHISIMAS BENDICIONES PARA ESTE 2016! Es mi regalito adelantado, espero y lo disfruten! Las quiero y pasen bonitas vacaciones!**

LO SIENTOOOOOOO! No merezco el perdón de quienes siguen la historia, pero así estuvo la cosa: debíamos entregar una exposición en Power Point, la guardé en el usb por si a mi compañera se le olvidaba llevarlo, lo cual pasó, y utilizamos el mío, así que cuando llegué de la escuela para guardar un Word mi computadora detectó el virus y bueno…ya se imaginarán que todos mis archivos se borraron :c

Sé que no existe ninguna Elise en el libro, se me ocurrió el nombre de repente al momento que me vino en mente la historia de Finnick, más adelante daré un poco más de detalles sobre eso, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Por otra parte…AUN NO SUPERO MOCKINGJAY! *INSERTA EMOJI LLORANDO* mi única queja fue que para las que somos de México, el doblaje estuvo horrible... pero bueno, la amé tanto que ya la vi como 10 veces. EPILOGO! Fue muy hermosoooo! Y la película superó mis expectativas, ahora, con la muerte de Finnick no pude :c por un momento creí que se iba a salvar cuando subía las escaleras, pero el maldito muto tuvo que jalarlo y… :c el siempre de Peeta fue la gota que derramó el vaso y empecé a llorar tanto que la señora que estaba a mi lado se burló de mí.

Lamento de nuevo no haber actualizado, acabo de terminar el semestre, lo cual es bueno y malo porque en enero comienzo prácticas en hospital y eso me da miedo, para todas aquellas que quieran estudiar enfermería, piénsenlo dos veces. No sé hasta cuando actualizaré, porque no creo tener mucho tiempo libre con eso de mis prácticas, pero espero escribir un poco para des estresarme, ya les contaré cómo me fue.

Por último, agradezco de verdad todos esos reviews que me han escrito, en especial de un guest, que te juro que cada vez que me llegaba uno pensaba automáticamente en ti, porque tengo una corazonada de que venían de una sola persona, y si estás leyendo esto, lamento haberme tardado meses en actualizar…si no me equivoco, eras tú, **Missy**, y bueno, todo está bien en mi vida y claro que leí los reviews jajaja, espero y tu esperanza no haya muerto :c, me hace sentir peor el hecho que ya hayas leído miles de veces los capítulos, has de estar harta, pero no sé qué suposiciones habrás hecho, tal vez y aciertes con alguna jajaja, de verdad muchas gracias por TODOS tus reviews, linda, te mando muchos saludos.

**Clau13**: Hola, pues bienvenida a esta humilde historia, te juro que siempre los capítulos antes de subirlos, y SIEMPRE cuando lo vuelvo a leer ya en la página encuentro demasiados errores de ortografia y también de gramática, pero gracias por mencionarlo, ya tengo mis lentes así que espero mejorar en eso, un saludos y gracias por el review, preciosa!

**LaDy CaSs15:** Holaaaa! Gracias por dejar tu review, como le dije a Clau13, debo mejorar esos errores de ortografía, de verdad gracias por comentarlo, hago esto por ustedes y quiero que tanto el escrito como la trama queden bien, saludos y un abrazo virtual!

**Agus: **Holiii, me encanta que te encante esta historia :3 y muchas gracias por leer, espero y sigas la historia y no te hayas hartado de esperar tanto tiempo. Saludooos!

**Alejandracottom: **Holaa ale, (¿te puedo llamar ale?), gracias por el review, y me alegra que te guste, eso quiere decir que vale la pena escribir estos capítulos y asi, verás, la idea original era esa, que sean novios, pero era demasiado obvio y con el paso del tiempo decidí agregarle más cosas para hacerla dramática, bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta de que te puedo responder directamente, así que si te llega como PM y lo vuelves a leer aquí, es error mío XD! Saludooos!

**María Isabel: **Holaaa! Gracias por dejar review, espero y hayas disfrutado el cap!

**Paola Lugo:** Holiiii! Sí, ya sé que Peeta es un gilipollas, pero todo a su debido tiempo, obviamente Katniss le devolverá todo lo que él le está haciendo pasar, pero por ahora van a pasar más cosas que la orillarán a un cambio de actitud. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar un review, linda! Saludoos!


End file.
